


归去来

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 曹亮, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 狐狸亮设定，大量炖肉
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 曹操/诸葛亮
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

若不是听到诸葛亮痛苦而异常的声音，刘备是断然不会这么冒冒失失推门而入的，但是当他看到屋内的情形，却又后悔自己的莽撞了。

不，也谈不上后悔——眼前这一副春景，任谁看了都不会后悔的：只见诸葛亮已经完全没有平日里那副沉静端庄的姿态，而是眼中含春，面色羞红，衣衫凌乱，外袍都脱去了，只剩下半遮半掩的里衣，胡乱披在身上，挡不住胸口的两点樱红，以及两腿间那已经无法自持的硬挺。两条光洁白皙的腿大大分开，一条搭在榻边垂下来，另一条微微蜷起，修长的的手指探入两腿之间，虽然被衣服挡着看不清楚，也知道它们正在探入的是何处销魂之地。

刘备艰难地吞咽了一下。若说这些都还算好说，那诸葛亮头上露出的一对白绒绒的狐狸耳朵，和身子下面一条毛蓬蓬的白色长尾巴，虽然看起来诡异，但却无端给这已经让人无法自持的场景更添了几分情色。刘备年少时候游学，也接触过神仙方术之类的东西，自己手下甚至有些三脚猫功夫。现在他能够感觉到，诸葛亮的妖气尽显，其中还夹杂着狐妖的魅惑之感——他之前听说过这些传说，今日终于亲眼一见变成人形的妖狐，想不到就是自己心爱而又器重的诸葛军师。

见刘备进了屋，诸葛亮的脸更是涨得通红，慌不择路往榻角靠去，一手扯了衣服，另一手去抓被子往身上遮。那慌张的神情里带着几分羞赧，却又有几分渴求，更是让刘备一时神迷意乱。他用尽了全部的自控力，才强迫自己转过身，两腿间那物胀得紧，只好咬着牙忍着。

“实在对不起，军师……”刘备一时慌乱，连这个生分的称呼都想了起来，却反而更加欲盖弥彰，“我听到你声音不对，以为你受了伤或者生了急病，才想进来看看……我没想到……我失礼了，这就离开。”

他脚步刚往门口挪了挪，只听得背后又是一阵低低呻吟，仿佛哭诉，又仿佛挽留。他站着不动，手扶着门，走也不是，不走也不是。想回头看看，又怕让情况更加糟糕。听得背后的呻吟几乎带了哭腔，好像诸葛亮正在经历的并不是什么快感涌动，而是某种极大的痛苦，他的心揪了起来，甚至连欲望都消解了大半。

“孔明，你没事吧？”

“主公……”诸葛亮的声音发着抖，“主公……可愿意救我？”

“这是什么话？我若能帮你什么，哪怕拼了一条命也要帮。”刘备转过身来，低着头不去看诸葛亮，却又忍不住想要抬眼瞥一下，“孔明快告诉我，你到底是怎么了？我能帮你什么？”

“主公，我……我……”诸葛亮支支吾吾，声音越发颤抖，刘备用余光瞥见，一只白皙秀丽的手伸过来，像是渴求他的扶助。于是他毫不犹豫地伸出手来，握住了那只手。诸葛亮的手心滚热，所谓欲火焚身，大概就是这么回事。甫一握住刘备的手，诸葛亮的手指马上就收紧了，整个手掌贴着他的皮肤往上滑，好像在索求每一寸肌肤的碰触。

刘备仍旧低着头，只看着那一段手腕，刚才因为焦虑而被压下去的欲望就又抬起了头。这时候他只听得诸葛亮轻声说道：“主公，你看看我。”

既然得了这样的话，也就不用勉强忍着了。刘备抬起了头，看着面前之人的脸——他向来觉得诸葛亮容貌俊美，大概这也是他早早就对这年轻的军师动了心的原因之一。此时被欲望彻底掌控，甚至露出了狐狸尾巴和耳朵的诸葛亮脸上更是多了几分妩媚，眼睛里一层朦胧泪雾，抬眼一瞥，就揪了刘备的心神一阵摇晃。

他不是没有在梦中浮光掠影地肖想过那让他情动之人的这副模样，想象他在自己怀里的柔情蜜意。只是他万万没想到，当这一天真的到来的时候，居然是这样令人难以理解的场景。

“孔明……”刘备犹豫着，不知道该说什么。他想问的太多了，又想知道到底发生了什么，又担心诸葛亮的身体状况，还想由衷感慨他的美丽，所有的言辞一时都堵在喉咙里，不知道哪个先出来才好。

“既然被主公看到我这副样子……我就只能厚着脸求主公救我一命。”诸葛亮低声喃喃道，“我被奸人所害，不得不……”他的声音低得几乎听不清，“不得不与男子交合，才能逃过一劫。所以请主公……能否……”他再也说不下去，头低得几乎扎到榻上，两手却还紧紧攥着刘备的手腕，像是怕自己一松手刘备就会跑掉一样。

“孔明是想要我……为你解这欲火焚身之苦？”刘备轻声道，像是询问，也像是对自己确认。

诸葛亮点了点头，眼中泪雾迷蒙，泫然欲泣，那模样让刘备又是一阵心酸，伸开双手把他揽进怀里。

两人的身体刚刚贴上，诸葛亮的身子就仿佛被抽去了筋骨，瘫软在刘备怀里。他除去了身上最后的衣物，也甩开了被子，整个人赤裸地与刘备相拥，脸探上来，翘起一双红唇，向刘备索吻。

虽然这是梦寐以求的一刻，但是想到诸葛亮居然被欲望折磨到性命堪忧，成为肉欲的俘虏，才这样被折辱一般向他求欢，却不是两情相悦的坦诚相待，刘备心中有些难过。他捧着诸葛亮的脸，深深吻了下去。那条舌从唇齿之间探进来，纠缠着他的舌头。同时诸葛亮的一双手也迅速地寻了他的腰带，开始替他除去身上衣物。

“主公……”两人终于分开唇舌，诸葛亮喃喃低语，“我想要你……”

看他眼中情迷意乱，大概已经彻底放弃了最后的矜持，彻底被欲望所吞噬——他刚才还犹犹豫豫躲躲闪闪，此时已经完全变成了一只渴望被抚慰的小兽，被肉欲驱动着，扯开刘备的腰带，去他腿间寻那能熄灭欲望之火之物。

还没等刘备彻底脱光身上的衣服，诸葛亮已经急不可耐地握住了他的男根，跪伏在榻上，脸贴上去，探出一点舌尖，去碰触其上突出的青筋。这场景让刘备不禁脸颊发热，有些不好意思地偏过头去。那舒服的感觉又让他忍不住想要索求更多。诸葛亮低下头去的时候，头上的耳朵一耸一耸，刘备忍不住伸手去摸，诸葛亮浑身抖了一下，连跪都跪不稳，整个人几乎趴在榻上。

舔了几下，诸葛亮便急不可耐地转过身来，翘起浑圆的屁股对着他，那尾巴高高翘在背后，比起分开的双腿，更像是 一种邀约。刘备想起自己见过马匹牛羊的交媾，雌牲往往就是这样翘起尾巴，雄性方才能够行其事，不然是万万做不到的。那一条狐狸尾巴本就情色异常，如今这样向他释放让他侵入占有的讯号，刘备觉得自己仿佛也被兽性彻底征服，只想要赶紧把那硬到发疼的物事赶紧插入那一收一缩的小嘴才好。

但是他好歹还有一点残存的理性，催促他问诸葛亮：“你可有油膏之类的润滑物？我怕伤了你。”

“我们狐妖的身体，和人类是不一样的。”诸葛亮喘息道，“主公试试便知道了。”

刘备把手指沿着尾巴根滑到其下的穴口，果然潮湿一片，被他这样一碰，更是滴滴答答落下水来。诸葛亮的呻吟变得愈发急促，尾巴在背上摆动个不停。

“主公，快……快进来……”诸葛亮几乎是在哀求，半侧过头来，用一双可怜巴巴的眼睛看着他。刘备跪直了身子，把自己的阳物对准那急不可耐的小嘴。

插入的一瞬间诸葛亮发出一种近似悲鸣而又混杂着快意的叫喊，他的手臂无法支撑身体，整个上身都贴在榻上，只能勉强翘起双臀，迎接刘备的抽送。

“好舒服……我被主公……”他发出断断续续的低语，同时摆动腰肢，仿佛是配合刘备的动作，也像是在催促。刘备无法从他的语气中辨认他的态度——他有时候觉得诸葛亮对自己也是有意的，而且随着时间的增长愈发肯定。但是此时此刻，反而在诸葛亮和自己享受床笫之欢的时候，他反而不确定起来，是否自己一直以来，只是一厢情愿。

身下的诸葛亮又发出一阵又一阵呻吟，他转过头来，向刘备索求抚慰和亲吻。欲望催逼着刘备去回应那人的恳求，强迫他暂时丢去头脑中的杂乱念想，专心完成这一场性事。他俯下身来，亲吻诸葛亮的唇，两手兜住他的胸，然后一只手捏上一侧的乳头。

“唔……”诸葛亮的身体极为敏感，被这样一弄，又瘫软了几分，整个人趴了下来。刘备索性分开他的腿，把他压在榻上，大抽大送，一边还有闲情逸致去玩弄那双毛茸茸的耳朵。那肠内无数的柔软褶皱，仿佛都有生命和念想一样，包裹揉搓他的男根，加上不断流出的淫水，让他感觉到紧致却不涩痛，只想着要进入更深的领域，彻底贯穿这个身体，将他据为己有。

这样的姿势毕竟进入得不够深，又肏弄了几十下，刘备索性下了地，扯过那浑身已经脱力瘫软之人，让他两腿垂下来跪在地上，两手分了臀瓣，把自己的阳物彻底顶入最深处，两个春囊每一下都拍在被滴滴答答的淫水弄湿了的大腿上，直让白皙的皮肤上裹了一层红晕。

那条毛茸茸的尾巴看起来又性感又可爱，刘备一边弄着有一边忍不住用手去拽，把它扯过来贴在怀里，用尾巴尖刺激自己的乳头和身体敏感之处。他的手无意中滑倒尾巴根的地方，诸葛亮的呻吟声拉了老长，刘备意识到，这里应该是他的敏感之处，于是更加卖力地揉弄起来。

诸葛亮被那肉棒抽送加上敏感处的双重刺激弄到两眼失神，刚刚还有力气抬头索吻，此时此刻已经彻底被刘备掌控，两手抓着被褥，喉咙里只剩下断断续续的呻吟。刘备的手在他的腿上和肚子上胡乱摸着，忽然摸到一阵粘稠冰凉。他这才意识到诸葛亮已经不知道什么时候高潮过一次了——考虑到他的身体和常人不同，甚至可能不止一次。

但是现在的诸葛亮看起来没有任何被满足的意思，反而愈发食髓知味，那甬道收缩着，把刘备的男根吞入更深的地方。刘备的抽插愈发剧烈，每一下都尽数拔出，再重重撞入。诸葛亮发出阵阵哽咽，有时候让刘备担心自己是不是肏得太狠，但是他刚有点慢下来的苗头，诸葛亮就探手按住他的腿，把他王自己身体的方向拉。

“弄得太狠了，孔明受得了吗？”刘备俯下身轻声问道。

“啊……主公只管……用力肏我就是……”诸葛亮已经口苦不择言，“从没这么舒服过……”

又弄了一阵子，刘备只觉得那肠道一抽一抽，而且比之前几次还要剧烈。他以为诸葛亮又高潮了，伸手去摸，这次却不是阳精的粘稠冰凉，而是温热的水感，而且随着他的肏弄，一股一股流出来。再看诸葛亮，已经把脸埋在了被褥里，脖子根都有些泛红，想来脸已经羞红得不成样子了。于是刘备便明白，这是他被自己弄到射干了精液，已经开始流出尿液了。

被男人肏到失禁，即使对狐妖来说，大概也是有些不好意思的吧。刘备笑了笑，抓了诸葛亮的阳物，用手在那顶端反复揉搓。

“啊……主公，不要这样……我受不了……”诸葛亮的声音里带着哭腔，但是刘备此时此刻正在兴头上，绝不肯放过他，手上的动作和插入的动作一并加快。诸葛亮身体颤抖，哽咽哭泣，但还一边用充满情欲的声音含混地喊着主公，摆动身体配合他的节奏。

就在诸葛亮被弄到叫喊和扭动的力气都没了，只剩下若有似无的哽咽，刘备扯了他的尾巴，迫使他更加彻底地暴露那菊穴，同时全身的重量压在交合之处，用尽全力最后抽插了几下，终于把自己的精液灌注入那甬道里。

被精液灌入的时候诸葛亮再次发出一声高亢的呻吟，尾音拉得绵长，浑身再次抖如筛糠，两腿间也流满了温热的液体，然后几乎昏阙了过去。

这样激烈的性事对刘备来说也是绝无仅有的。他趴在诸葛亮身上，喘息了好一阵子，才慢慢把自己的阳具拔出来，然后用有些发抖的手臂，扶着诸葛亮上了榻，让他躺在自己怀里。

过了好一阵子，就在刘备几乎要睡着的时候，诸葛亮慢慢睁开了眼睛，撑起身体。

“孔明，你好些了吗？”刘备也坐了起来，伸手去抱他，却被他轻轻推开了。刘备注意到，此时诸葛亮已经收了他的耳朵和尾巴，脸上那不常有的媚态尽去，又变成了之前他熟悉的那副有些清冷而又肃然的样子。若不是两人都还不着一物，刘备几乎觉得自己应该离他远一些了。

“我……我好多了……”诸葛亮低着头，“多谢主公相救。”

刘备叹了口气：“你又何必这么生分？这次虽然是意外，但其实我……”他深吸了一口气，“我一直以来，都……”

诸葛亮却在此时翻身下了榻，跪在地上，深深叩头。

“主公，亮恐怕……不能再侍奉主公了。”

刘备大惊失色，赶紧伸手把他扶起来，给他披上衣服。

“到底这是怎么回事？你为什么这么说。”

“人与妖终究殊途。你之前请我出山，我就犹豫得很……但是我想到，毕竟你有恩于我，所以还是说服了自己出山相助。如今我的真相已被你知晓，恐怕……”诸葛亮的眼睛里含了泪，“只怕我们的缘分，到此就尽了。”

刘备心如刀绞，却也听说过妖族，尤其是未彻底修炼成的妖，如果长期留在人间，是会损毁道行的。但是看诸葛亮的状态，他又无端地觉得，诸葛亮对他隐瞒了什么。

“你说你是为了报恩而出山，我却不记得我见过你，又说你被奸人所害才情欲缠身。现在可以给我一个解释了吗？”

诸葛亮笑了笑：“你是见过我的，只是不是现在这个样子。”

刘备愣了愣，忽然脑海中有了一个模糊的印象——之前感受到的诸葛亮的妖气，也有种隐约的熟悉感。

“啊，你是说……”刘备瞪大眼睛，“在曹操那里，我放走那只白狐，难道是你？”

“主公果然聪明。”诸葛亮笑了笑，旋即脸上又露出一丝苦涩，“啊……恐怕我现在，也没有资格再叫你一声主公了。”

刘备抓住了诸葛亮的手，诸葛亮也紧紧握住了他的，那双眼睛中似乎又潋满了情欲，还有比情欲更深一层的渴望。刘备几乎觉得诸葛亮就要扑上来与他相拥，但是两人就这样对视许久，当刘备对诸葛亮伸出手来的时候，他却退缩了。

“你对我有再造之恩，我却……辜负了你。”诸葛亮终于只是这样说道。

刘备还记得，自己那年在许都，被迫投于曹操帐下，每日只能夹着尾巴做人。曹操看起来对他非常器重，但是刘备心里很清楚曹操对他的提防，因此每天谨言慎行，对曹操言听计从，也不敢太多交结英雄豪杰，只能每天自己闷在家里种菜，生怕引起什么疑心。

那日曹操请他饮宴，大家都喝了不少，席间难免就要说些不能登大雅之堂的话来。刘备知道曹操风流，子嗣众多，而且男女通吃，说起这些事来那是一套一套的。刘备向来不觉得自己是脸皮薄的人，也听得有些不好意思起来。

“听说曹公之前得了个大美人，是个妖精。”有人突然说，“可否请出来，给我们一饱眼福？”

曹操哈哈大笑：“他在这里有一阵子了，你才听说。”

“那我们怎么从未见过他？”

“他……”曹操犹豫了一下，“这家伙麻烦得很，一两句话说不清楚。”他仰头灌了几口酒，“他是不会在这种场合见大家的。”

“我知道了！”又有人抚掌道，“曹公那贴着镇妖符的笼子里，关着的那只狐狸，就是他们说的美人狐妖吧？”

曹操点点头：“平日里偶尔我还是能迫使他变为人形，让我一饱艳福。但是这样的场合，恐怕他是宁可死也不愿意的。”

“怕什么嘛，难道还怕我们所有人一起对他下手不成？”

这一句话引起了席上一众人的哄笑，然后又有人提议，让曹操把那狐狸拿来给大家看看。就算不能看看美人，也见见狐狸精是什么样子的。

虽然对狐妖也有些兴趣，但是想到那狐妖是被曹操囚禁，又要不知被什么残酷的方法逼迫，委身于曹操，成为他的榻上娈宠，今天又要被以原型给众人当作玩乐之物，刘备只觉得心中不忍。他虽然求仙经历不多，但也见识过一些草木妖灵；虽然人们对非人之物惧怕忌惮，常有妖物害人的传言，但是刘备却觉得，他们都是善良之辈，只是有时候被生计所迫，不得不行害人之事。想到这乱世中很多百姓流离失所，食不果腹，才不得不沦为盗贼匪徒，甚至人吃人，心中时常百感交集，感慨这世间苦难深重，人和妖都不能幸免。

如今装着妖狐的笼子被曹操的手下捧了来，放在大厅中间。所有人探了头去看，只见笼子中间，一只小小的白狐狸缩成一团，头埋在长长的尾巴里，好象一个人羞于见人，用衣袖掩面。

“看起来和普通的狐狸也没什么区别。”看客们似乎有些失望，“不如剥了皮做一件狐皮裘袄。”

大家又哈哈大笑起来，只有刘备盯着那狐狸，目不转睛。这句话似乎引起了狐妖的恐惧，他从尾巴里面稍稍抬起一点头，一双黑亮的小眼睛无助地四下扫着——然后便和刘备的目光碰上。

刘备轻轻叹了口气，对他眨了眨眼。

“曹公是怎么得了这物的？”有人问。

“我进攻徐州的路上，手下的术士发现一个狐妖窝，里面大多都是没修练成的小妖。我本想为人间除害，让他们把这些狐妖一并除掉，但是这一只站出来说愿意侍奉我左右，以此为条件放过他的家人。”曹操得意地满上杯中酒，“我就这么收了这个宝贝。”

“只可惜，便宜了那些妖物。”

曹操哈哈大笑：“也没有便宜他们，最后我攻下徐州以后，还是铲除了那一窝狐狸精。这样的祸害，留着迟早为害人间。”

那狐狸听到这里，抬起头，冲着曹操呲牙咧嘴，眼中露出无限悲伤和愤怒。然而曹操并不以为意，甚至没有去看一眼，而是招呼了歌姬上前，一手抱了一个，和众人打趣。

“您铲除了那一窝妖物，大有功于人间啊！”

“可不是，就像您在徐州铲除篡逆违命之人，也是为朝廷立了大功。”

阿谀奉承者举杯向贺，刘备也不得不口是心非，举着杯奉上甜言蜜语，内心中却愈发心神不宁——徐州屠戮的惨景，他亲眼所见。自己曾经受陶谦之托与曹操对敌，最后无非以卵击石，惨败而归，路上亲眼见到百姓尸横遍野的惨状，却除了恨自己无能，不能抵御曹操之外，也无能为力，只能暗自垂泪。

如今他甚至沦落到投于曹操手下，要在这样的宴席上虚与委蛇，说些不衷心的奉承话，收起那英雄之志，如龙困浅滩，虎落平阳。他看着笼子里的小狐狸，一时竟有了同病相怜之感。

那次酒宴结束后，喝多了的曹操晃晃悠悠去睡了。刘备也喝了一些，但是好歹没有醉，自己一个人胡乱到处闲逛。下人们看是平日常伴曹操左右的左将军刘备，也不拦着他，任由他随处走走看看。

也许是冥冥之中的安排，也许是巧合，刘备走着走着，正在一个窗下歇脚，忽然听得屋内有人喊他。他捅了窗户纸，往里面看，只见里面空无一人，房梁上挂着一个笼子，里面就是刚刚他见到的那只白狐狸。

刘备蹑手蹑脚，避开他人眼线，找到那间屋子。他推了推门，发现门锁了。他抓了抓头，突然想起之前学过的一个小法术，好久不用，也不知道好不好使，便念动口诀试了试，还真的打开了门。

刘备赶紧进了屋，从门口拿了一根扫帚权当门闩，从里面闩好了门。

“左将军。”笼中白狐蜷起身子，伏在地上，仿佛人在跪拜，“小狐今日在席上见到将军，就知道您是心善之人，定能帮我。我被曹操所囚，每日生不如死。只求将军救我，我将来必然重谢！”

刘备点点头：“我之前宴席上听说你的事情，就觉得你可怜。如今我若能救你，那再好不过。但是我实在术法浅薄，只知皮毛，不知如何帮你。”

“这也不难，这些镇妖符，其实都不是问题。”狐狸说，“只是我脖子上的这个项圈，才是真的让我无法发挥妖力的东西。只要将军想办法打开这个，我就能逃出去。”

刘备上前试了试，以他的力量，确实无法打开这法力深厚之人留下的东西。不过好在那项圈上有个锁，既然有锁，就该有钥匙。

“我可以去帮你找找这钥匙，但是……”

“我知道左将军担心什么，您是怕放了我，被曹操发现怪罪。”妖狐说，“这也不难，你替我解了锁，把钥匙藏好，我不会马上走，可以再等几日，这样尽量洗脱你的嫌疑。”

刘备想了想，点点头：“那就这样说定了。等我找到钥匙，再来找你。”

“那就多谢将军了。”

找钥匙的事情，要说难也难，说容易也容易。因自己的出身低微，刘备向来对地位低下之人非常友善，到了曹操这里也一样——这几乎是他的一种天性。这段时间里他不但对曹操的下人和颜悦色，以财物之施帮了好几个人，甚至还有一次，曹操对一个犯了错的仆人大发雷霆，差点处死他的时候，刘备劝曹操刀下留人，救了那人一命。这承了他救命之恩的人，也正好知道妖狐的事情，替他找到了钥匙的所在。刘备拿了钥匙，还担心那人会受牵连。那仆人只是笑了笑，说自己决意逃离许都，就算饿死在荒郊野外，也不要再侍奉曹操。果然第二天，曹操府上就不见了那人的踪迹——曹操当然不知道，那人逃出许都，是刘备替他准备了马匹。

妖狐消失以后的第二天，曹操看似不经意地，对刘备提起过此事。

“昨晚那家伙居然跑了——当着我的面跑的，看起来我还是粗心大意了。”曹操说，“都是你的不是，之前那个被我责罚的奴仆几天前也消失了，我猜是他拿了钥匙解开了那妖精的锁，谁知道那畜生怎么没有当时跑掉，还等了几天，大概就是为了让我面子上过不去。”

刘备赶紧赔上笑脸：“我若知道这人如此背叛曹公，定然不会为他说情，实在该罚。”

“算了，你也不会未卜先知，不然我真的要好好罚你。”曹操沉着脸道，“将来那妖狐若为祸人间，便都是你的罪过。”

“我听说那妖狐道行法力也很是一般，应该还不会太过兴风作浪。”

曹操摇了摇手：“道行高低倒还是其次……罢了，我倒是不担心他。倒是你这个人，我说过你多少次了？你就是太心软了。人善被人欺，你现在明白这个道理了？”

刘备心里早已把曹操从头到脚骂了一通，但是嘴上却还是说：“曹公说的是。我的确这一点大不如您，所以现在我奉命于曹公帐下，倒也是应得其份。”

曹操哈哈大笑：“你这话说的，我知道你心里不服。”

当着明人说不来暗话，刘备也不反驳，只是淡淡一笑，不知可否。曹操又说：“而且我看，你听说那狐狸跑了，可能还有点高兴。”

刘备心下一惊，还强颜欢笑着摇头：“我也是学过仙法之人，怎会希望妖狐为害人间？”

“我只是觉得那天在席上，你看那妖物的眼神，倒是很同情他的样子。”

想不到自己当时那点小小的表情神态，都被曹操看了去。刘备惊得一身冷汗，却还是不动声色地叹了口气：“我的确是有些同情的，但是曹公教训得是，我就是太心软了。”

“也不怪你。”曹操大笑：“你是没见过那美人，不知道他有多勾魂，尤其是若是在榻上有过那么一夜，就更舍不得放他走了。再说，这家伙虽然法力平平，但是其谋略智慧，在众人之上。我只怕他将来，会成为朝廷之敌。”曹操的表情变得严肃，“玄德，若是换了是你，不能为你所用之人，你可愿他离你而去，成为你敌人的左膀右臂？”

“大概是……不愿的。”刘备低声道，“更何况留了他，又能得美人在侧，夜夜风流，岂不一举两得？”

曹操眯着眼睛看他，笑容有些诡异，不知道是不是真的信了他的话。


	2. Chapter 2

事情的前因后果终于串了起来，刘备长叹一声，再次把目光投向面前之人。诸葛亮已经穿好了衣服，却还低着头，不愿意与他目光相对。刘备伸出手来，温柔地抚摸着诸葛亮的头发，想要把他揽进怀里，但是又被他的回避之态所推阻，终究只能垂下手来。

“所以这一次……也是因为曹操？”

“正是。”诸葛亮点头，“曹操之前托人送来一些香料——我当时并不知道是他送来的，才打开了盒子，不然我是万万不会中计的。那香料里藏了情蛊之咒，而且是专门针对妖族的那种，一旦中了便情欲缠身，非要与男子交合，最后有阳精入体才能解。”诸葛亮语气淡然，但是刘备看得出来，他是强作镇定，“我本不想让主公知道，打算忍一忍，或者找个别人替我解了，继续瞒下去就好。谁知道居然被主公看到了，也就只能如此了。”

刘备扑哧笑了出来：“你要找谁给你解？”

“元直知道我的身份，也许他可以……”诸葛亮话没说完，脸又涨红了，“主公别误会，他是我的好友，我们没有这种关系，这只是没有办法的办法。或者实在不行，到附近山村里勾引个什么人替我解了，也不是难事。”

“你宁可和一个陌生的乡野之人交合，也不愿我帮你解咒么？”刘备半开玩笑地说道。

“主公不要这么想！”诸葛亮挺直了身子，言语一时激动起来，“我……我一直都……”他的唇嗫嚅几下，还是把刚要出口的话咽了回去，“我只是不想玷污主公罢了。”

“这又是怎么说——”

诸葛亮没有让刘备说下去，开口道：“解这下流之咒，本就是利用他人的身体驱除自己的危难，不是什么光明正大的东西。若是主公不介意倒也还好，只是说到底我毕竟是个妖物，又曾经是曹操的娈宠。实在是……”

“孔明觉得我会在乎这些吗？”刘备急切道，“过去的事已经过去了，你又是被迫的，我心疼还来不及，怎会介怀？至于你是狐妖，就更不是什么问题了。我一直觉得妖和人本无什么区分，我自信我了解你这个人，知道你不会祸害人间，这就足够了。”

诸葛亮抬头看着刘备，许久不言，终于还是叹了口气：“主公还是把事情想得太简单了。如我之前所说，人妖毕竟殊途，我的道行又不够，恐怕在人间也坚持不了许多年，就要被迫变回原形。请主公可怜可怜我吧。”

“即使如此，如今多亏孔明相助，孙刘联盟已成，而曹操不日即将南下，当时必有一场大战。就算孔明非要走，也至少助我打败曹操，也算为你自己报仇雪耻，岂不是好事？”

虽然觉得诸葛亮去意已决，刘备还是无望地想要挽留——哪怕只能多留一会也是好的。即使不能和他终生相守，只要能够再多陪在他身边几天，刘备都觉得是莫大的荣幸。

然而连这都是奢求。

“只怕曹操还有别的对付我的办法，我……我担心还会有其他祸事。”诸葛亮的语气有些犹豫，缓缓言道，“元直也谋略过人，治民有方，不下于我，定能帮助主公成就大业。我现在实在是……无法自处，所以只希望早早离开，免得多生事端。请主公谅解。”

说着诸葛亮起身就要往外走，刘备一把扯了他的衣袍。

“孔明！”刘备满心爱和悲伤如汹涌之海，再也无法自持，泪水沿着腮边滑落。他从背后抱紧了诸葛亮，把下颌贴在他的肩膀上，“你若非要走，我不能留你，但是我……我感觉你还有话没对我说明。不管你是有什么苦衷也好，困难也罢，如果能对我说，我就算拼尽全力也要帮助你。若我不能帮你，你非走不可，至少也给我一个明白。”

诸葛亮沉默了许久，刘备感觉到有冰凉的泪水滴在自己的手背上。他很想去替诸葛亮擦去泪水，但是那人只是抓着他的手腕，硬是扯开了他的手，在面前转过身来，躬身下拜。

“天下很多事，不是非要一个明白不可的。”诸葛亮说，“有时候不明白反而是好事。主公向来识人，这我是知道的。但是你毕竟还是不够了解我……”

“孔明……”刘备泪水涟涟，泣不成声。

诸葛亮看着面前的刘备，自己忍着眼里的泪水，唇角轻轻抽动，脸上的肌肉紧绷，看起来整个人下一刻就要崩溃。他顿了顿，终于咬了牙，声音沉了沉。

“话又说回来，我若离去，未来也许机缘巧合，还可能被其他英雄所用。主公大概也是有此担忧，所以不愿让我走吧？”

听了这话，又想起那日曹操的话语，刘备只觉得浑身被雷劈过一般，竟一时不知何言以对。他心中忽然生出无数哀凉，觉得自己对面前之人的炽热之爱，都变成了穿心的利剑。

“孔明居然作此之想……我……”刘备长叹一口气，“既然是这样，我们大概也到了分道扬镳的时候了。你走吧，我不会拦你，我也……拦不住你。”

“主公也未必拦不住我。”诸葛亮在他面前跪了下来，“但是主公既有此言，亮感激不尽。”说完，他深深一拜。

“从今天起，我也不是你的主公了。”刘备弯腰扶起诸葛亮，“虽然你认为刚才的性事，是你利用我解除你的危难，但我还是要说，我与你行此事，完全心甘情愿，甚至感激不尽。就算我们今生以后不会再相见，我也要让你知道，孔明，我一直以来对你心怀倾慕和爱意。谁知道世事难料……我们缘分到此为止，我不怨你，只怨我自己福薄，不得与真心所爱之人成其佳侣。我原本觉得你对我也有意，但是现在……”他摇摇头，“你对我是否有意，已经不重要了。只希望你从此珍重，不要再被这世上奸恶之人趁虚而入才好。人心叵测而残酷，有时候更甚于妖魔啊。”

刘备一席话未说完，诸葛亮已经泪流满面。刘备含着泪笑着，最后一次亲吻了深爱之人的那双唇，然后披上外袍，走入门外的月光之中。

那一夜刘备几乎彻夜未眠，好不容易睡着了一点，只觉得梦境里都是鬼影憧憧，细细看去，竟然都是诸葛亮的脸。紧接着那些诸葛亮的身影都变成白色的小狐狸，然后被一把刀子刺穿，结拜的皮毛上沾染了斑驳血迹，看起来触目惊心。刘备惊叫着坐起身来，意识慢慢从梦中回复到现实当中，又想起昨日诸葛亮已经离他而去，泪水再次涌了上来。

他失魂落魄地来到诸葛亮平时常住的屋子门口，伸手去敲敲门，还奢望着和平时一样，那俊秀挺拔的军师开门相应，笑着与他见礼。然而里面久久无人应答，推开门看，里面空无一人——屋内还隐约残留有昨日欢好的气味，但是一切都已经被收拾整齐，干净得仿佛这里从来没有住过人一般。

刘备拖着脚来到榻边，慢慢坐了下来，伸手去抱那枕头——上面还残留有诸葛亮的体味。

抱着枕头呆坐了片刻，刘备忽然注意到，枕边有一个小盒子。他伸手去拿，刚拽到面前，就明白了这是什么——里面还整齐地码着鸡舌香，上面有一封信，留着曹操的落款。

刘备打开来看，信中只有寥寥几句话。先是一行“这份大礼，诸葛先生可喜欢？”接着空了一段，下面写道：“之前我说，你无处可逃，今日也该应验了。”

一时间悲伤尽数化为怒意，刘备抓起那盒子举过头顶，用尽全身力气摔在地上。顿时盒子被摔得粉碎，鸡舌香满屋都是，一时香味浓郁。刘备几下扯碎了那封信，摔在地上，又弯腰抓起一把香料，冲着门口掷过去——偏偏这时候门开了，来人被砸了一身的鸡舌香。

“元直！”刘备一愣，赶紧抹了一把眼泪，上前赔礼道歉，“没伤到你吧？”

徐庶看了一眼地上的狼藉和刘备满脸的泪痕，叹息着摇摇头：“我没事，倒是主公你……”

“孔明的事情，你都知道了？”

徐庶沉重地点点头：“这件事我们以后再说，我这次前来，是有重要军情禀报。”

这几日曹操大军又有了动向，刘备不得不打起精神，整军备战。一时间军务繁忙，刘备每日把自己投入其中，想要以这样的忙碌，消解一些失去心爱之人的痛苦。

刘备和周瑜大军各守沿江几处渡口，也与曹操有过一些小规模交锋，战况并不算太好。本来曹操部下不习水性，水战不利，孙刘联军还有些便宜可占。后来曹操把船以铁链和木板相连，军士如履平地，更是作战勇猛。刘备数次派关羽水军挑战骚扰，大多无功而返。听闻周瑜军那边，也没有讨到多少便宜。刘备不得已，再次和周瑜见面，商讨对付曹操的办法。

周瑜看起来也忧心忡忡：“曹操把船连上，照理说是兵家大忌，若是火攻，他们全军死无葬身之地。只是曹操也不是傻子，这隆冬时节，每日刮得都是西北风，我军若是从南岸火攻，岂不是烧了自己？”

刘备点头：“我也不是没想过这个方法，只是的确如你所说，风向不利。也正是因为这样，曹操才肆无忌惮，连船而进。最近细作来报，说他们整军备战已经接近尾声，只怕用不了多久，就要发动总攻了。”

“我久住江东，对这里的气候也算熟悉。”周瑜道，“虽然隆冬季节向来只有西北风，但是也有‘冬至一阳生’因而风向变转的情况。若是老天助我，大约也不是不能行火攻之策。我已经派人准备好火攻所用之物，希望将军也如此行事，万一有机会，可以破曹操大军。”

刘备点点头，但是心中却仍旧忧虑重重。且不说他们是不是会运气这么好，赶上风向变化，就算是真有阳气偶升而起东南风，这毕竟是冬季，冬为水，北方玄武之力为盛，哪怕有东南风怕也不持久，若是贸然火攻，只怕弄巧成拙。

但是若与曹操十万大军硬碰硬，孙刘联军着实没有太大把握。如今除了做好两手准备，找准机会冒险一试，也没有更好的办法了。刘备于是也回去准备引火之物，只盼着曹操进军之前，能有东南风起这样的奇迹发生。

然而事情往往如此，福无双至，祸不单行。就在这天，刘备接到军报，说曹操大军似乎有全军突击的举动。刘备赶紧整束军马，排好战船，准备与曹操一战。

这日西北风正紧，曹操先以先锋挑战——竟然和孙刘联军想到一处，以火箭射向刘备军船。风向不利，刘备连进军都很困难，只能退回岸边死守，等待西北风弱一些再做打算。不过他心里并不抱太多希望——这些天来他也不是没有找术士祈禳求东南风，然而术士们说，曹操那边也有人作法，借玄武之力，压制江面上所有的阳气。如今这个季节，除非是力量强大之人，不然绝无可能对抗曹操的法术。

就在刘备一筹莫展之时，徐庶突然来到江边找到他，满眼是泪，一见了面，跪地连连磕头。

“元直这是怎么了？”刘备赶紧去搀扶，徐庶跪得笔直，不肯起身。

“主公……我今天收到老母亲笔书信，言说她被曹操所俘，性命堪忧，除非我投入曹操帐下，不然……他就要杀我母亲，将人头送来。”说罢徐庶放声大哭，“我年轻时候不学好，到处招惹是非，还杀了人成了逃犯，母亲没少为我操心，甚至被我连累坐过监牢。如今如果还要因为我让她遭到不幸，我……我活着还有什么意义？”

“你起来。”刘备扯着徐庶的袖子，拉他起身，“我知道了，元直和我的情分，如今也尽了。你不必担心，我这就安排船只，送你过江。”

也许是因为之前经历过诸葛亮的离去，经历过那样痛彻心扉的一切，如今听说徐庶要离开，他虽然难过，倒也不那么痛苦了，反而能够挤出一个温和的笑容，拍着徐庶的肩膀安慰他。

“照理说，主公对我天高地厚之恩，我不该弃你而去，去投敌家。但是……”徐庶垂泪道，“若主公不愿我走，那还有一个办法——就请你在此杀了我，把人头送于曹操。这样起码能全我一片忠心，而且曹操若知道你杀了我，应该也不再会难为我的母亲。”说完徐庶抽出腰间佩剑，双手递了上来。

刘备一把抓了剑，投在地上，剑刃直插入土地里，没入数寸。

“这叫什么话？这些年来你对我助力颇多，跟我一起没少吃苦，我怎能忘恩负义杀你？”刘备道，“你和母亲相依为命多年，我岂是不知道的？亲亲之情，人皆有之，我不会不成全你的。”

“主公恩义，我万死无以为报。然而这战况，我实在放心不下……”徐庶垂泪道，“主公此时大战在即，本就是用人之时，我也本想陪在主公身边，拼死一战，却没想到居然走到这般田地……更没想到，即使在这般地步，主公仍旧能成全我对母亲的一片心意。天下这样的仁义之主，恐怕再也没有了。”

刘备苦涩一笑：“仁义……或许吧。只是这仁义，怕也是到了尽头了。当年曹操说我过于心软，还对我说人善被人欺，我不以为然。如今我保护百姓南下，败于长坂，后来又痛失孔明，现在连你也……”他摇摇头，“或许是天意不属我。元直，你不必愧疚，我虽不信命，但是若真的有所谓天意，我一人承担足矣，你不必陪我殒身。到了曹操那里，还望你能飞黄腾达，有一番作为。”

徐庶泣不成声，再次跪地磕头，连额头上都见了血痕。刘备好不容易才把他搀扶起来，笑着握了他的手，眼中也满是泪水。

“元直临走之前，再最后帮我一个忙吧。”

“主公请讲。”

“元直也是熟习仙法之人，有件事，大概只能求你来办。”刘备说着，叫人拿来一个盒子，托在手里，却没有打开，直接递到了徐庶面前。

“这是……？”

刘备笑了笑：“元直大概也能感觉到这盒内之物的法力吧？”

徐庶点点头：“不管这是什么，法力强盛，而且颇为邪性，主公怎么会有此物，难道和孔明有关？”

“没错，元直果然聪明。”刘备道，“不瞒你说，这东西是曹操给我送来的，就是孔明离去不久之前。我估摸，差不多和他送东西给孔明暗害于他是同时。他在信上说，这东西可以让我控制住他，让他对我言听计从。”

徐庶一边听着刘备的叙述，一边慢慢打开盒子，刚开了个缝看到里面的东西，他的脸上就露出恍然大悟的神情，还带着些许害臊。

“诛情之咒。”徐庶道，“而且咒器选的，还真是……合适。”

刘备苦笑了一下，打开盒盖，从里面拿出那东西——是一支水晶制的假阳具，晶莹剔透，纯净无暇，用它插入体内，大概就能看到里面被撑开的鲜红肉褶。

“你了解这法术？”

“我略有知晓。所谓诛情者，以人心至情至爱为饵，一边下在人身上，一边用一个咒器为‘柄’。只有被下咒之人真心所爱之人才能有效地使用咒器，操控于他。这是个极恶之咒，别说是修仙之人和人间术士，就算是妖魔邪祟，也不轻易用的。曹操居然用这方法对付孔明，真的是太恶毒了。”

刘备点点头：“曹操信中言明使用之法，告诉我可以用此物让孔明情欲缠身，也可以让他痛不欲生，甚至可以惑乱他的神志，毁掉他的心神，其效果全看他对我的情深情浅。这世上能得真情真意本就不易，居然要用这最为珍贵之物来为害他人，的确恶毒至极。”

徐庶沉吟片刻：“主公……恕我直言，他离去之前你就得到此物，但是却从未想着用它留住孔明，或是迫使他回来吗？”

“怎么可能没想过？”刘备自嘲地一笑，“自从孔明去后，我只要有机会，就会把它拿出来放在手里，想着我可以用这东西，找他回来……哪怕留不住他，只是为了再见他一面也好。但我也知道这东西不是善法，更何况……”刘备长叹，“我终究不是曹操。”

徐庶点点头：“他没有爱错人。他临走的时候和我告别，对我什么都说了，他说他知道自己身上有这样的恶咒，他知道自己不该对任何人动情，他甚至想到了曹操会把这个东西给你，引诱你用此法彻底毁掉他。可是他说，即使如此，他也仍旧对你一往情深。主公，你要知道，你舍不得他走，他更舍不得离开。”

刘备听到这里，已经满眼是泪，赶紧扯了披风擦了擦：“他不得不走，竟是因为这个恶咒，而想要断绝对我的情意吗？”

“也不光是这个……有很多事情他也没有对我说明，但是他说，他有很多顾虑，也有颇多苦衷。”

刘备点点头：“那么，这咒可得破解之法？”

徐庶笑眯眯道：“既然主公是真心之人，那么破解起来，就不难了。”

“哦？”

“若是他人硬要解开，是不可能的；但是能用此咒之人，要解就容易多了。我教你去除这咒器上的法术，孔明身上的恶咒，自然也就去除了。”

以徐庶所教授之法，刘备很快就解开了那水晶假阳具上的咒术。他本想一并毁掉此物，但是拿在手里掂量了一下，却忽然转了念头，把它重新收在了盒子

“这下子，孔明彻底自由了。”刘备仰天长叹，语气中满是欣慰，也略有一丝不舍。

“主公本可以用这方法强迫孔明回来帮你。但是你不但不这么做，反而彻底放了他自由……同时你也放我离开。接下来，还有谁能帮你呢？主公仁义之心天地可鉴，但是却不为自己想想吗？”

“元直尽可离去，不必以我挂怀。这二十多年来，我一直辗转飘零，屡战屡败，从未有过立足之地，也未曾有智谋之士帮助于我，至于真心之人……更是无从说起。之前有一阵子，我觉得也许一切都开始变好了，现在看来，也不过镜花水月——但我也没什么遗憾。”刘备说着，抽出腰间双剑，面向那茫茫大江，远处隐约可见曹操艨艟战舰，列于江畔，随时可能擂鼓而前，彻底吞噬孙刘联军。

“不过就是，回到从前的处境罢了。”刘备笑着回头看了看徐庶，“元直，我得去应战了。我们就此别过。”

徐庶跪了下来，目送着刘备的身影消失在战船之上。

到底还是要孤独一人面对这命运之战，刘备登上战舰的时候，心里生出无限凄凉。当初他得到徐庶，后来又得徐庶推荐，三次去拜访诸葛亮，才终于得这不世出的大才之人，一时间也有了起色。他对诸葛亮渐渐暗生情愫，即使在当阳大败几乎丧命的时候，想到有此人在身边，都无端平添了勇气和信心。

想不到事到如今，他所得到过的一切，都终于又失去了。他一个人面对滔滔江水和那连天彻地的战船，忽然清晰地感受到命运玩弄于他在股掌之上，那残酷几乎让他疼到心胆俱裂。

“报——主公！曹军逼近东坞！”

“侧翼数船中火箭，急需救援！”

“主公……不、不好了！曹操又有数十舰船，从西北沿江而下！”

“周瑜战报！战事不利，周瑜只能沿江防守，曹操援军即将抵达！”

刘备听着一个比一个糟糕的军报，从一开始的心神不宁，到了最后居然变得沉着不惊——若是命运注定的失败，莫不如和以前无数次失败一样，笑着面对就是，哪怕这一次之后，可能不会再有以后。

“主公，曹操主力已经开始进攻。其连锁之船已经离坞。”陈到进了舱内，汇报道。

“我去看看。”

虽是江南之地，到底是隆冬时节，西北风凛冽，刮在脸上有如刀割。刘备立于船头，望向那如山如海一样席卷而来的曹军船只，面沉似水。

“主公，我看不如放弃水军，上岸防守。”陈到建议道。

“上岸防守，我们胜算多少？”

陈到一时哑然，沉默许久，才缓缓开口：“能撑一时算一时，我等必死战，保护主公逃离险境。”

“叔至，我实话实说，我不想再逃了。”刘备说着，抽出双股剑，握在手里，“这些年来我一直在逃，如今江东是最后的屏障，若是曹操吞并江东，我又往哪儿逃呢？”

“主公之前常说，只要能活下来，就有希望的。如果江东不保，主公还可以想办法据荆南，或者入川投奔刘璋。只要活下来，就还是有机会的！主公万不可生出求死之心。”

“你就是拿好话安慰我。”刘备笑道，“我这个人从不求死，但是我也不惧死。我知道什么时候该战，什么时候该退。叔至，我今日退无可退，只能拼死一战。你可愿随我左右？”

陈到单膝跪于船头，“末将愿随主公左右，万死不辞。”

所有的将领兵士们也都齐齐跪了下来。刘备躬身而拜，转回头，面向江面那艨艟战舰层层叠叠，举起双剑。

拼死一战之前，他心中最后一个念头，兜兜转转，居然又回到诸葛亮身上。

只可惜此生无缘再见，比起战败而死，这将是他生命中，最大的遗憾。

曹军箭矢如雨下，刘备的船甚至不能靠前，刘备军的箭矢也因为风向的缘故，对曹军没有任何杀伤力。刘备想要凭借着自己那点微弱的法力，操纵江水掀起浪来毁掉曹操的船只，无奈曹操船舰相连，那点可怜的浪完全不能动他分毫，反而被曹操手下的术士掀起的巨浪打沉了主舰。

刘备在水里挣扎想要爬上战船的时候，曹军已经逼近了长江南岸。江上岸上满是刘备军的士卒的尸体，还有些人尚未断气，和他一样，在水中不断沉浮挣扎。

“玄德！”曹操立于不远处大船舰首，豪气勃发，点手道，“你都已经到了这个地步，就不要再战了。速速投降，我可以免你一死！”

说着曹军有人投下绳子来，曹军的箭也不像之前那样纷纷而落了。所有的眼睛都盯着他，等着他游向曹操的救命绳索。

刘备抹了一把脸，看了看船上的曹操。这时候背后爬上了船的陈到也赶紧指挥士卒投下绳梯，助刘备上船。

“你这是困兽犹斗！”曹操大笑道，“徐元直已经到了我军阵营，早已把你的虚实对我讲明白了！你从一开始就输了，玄德。这些年过去了，你还是一点长进都没有！”曹操说着，一指水里的绳子，“上来吧，我许你一条活命，还有荣华富贵。你年近半百，这接下来的半生，就乖乖做个富家翁，锦衣玉食了此残生，岂不好过葬身鱼腹？”

刘备浮于水中，一身盔甲沉重，要勉强控制呼吸四肢拨水，才能不被波涛吞噬，自然没有办法和曹操还嘴。他一声不响，只觉得全部的眼睛都盯在他身上，看他会做出如何决断。

锦衣玉食了此残生，若是说完全没有生出过这个念头，那是骗人的。那年他在许都，曹操也是荣华富贵不曾少了他的，但是到头来，他还是义无反顾选择了一条艰难困苦之路。

只是当年他还年轻，还觉得自己充满希望。事到如今，如曹操所说，他年近半百，就算这一战自己侥幸不死，又能有什么作为？况且这些年，他失去的东西太多了，到了最后，竟连心爱之人都留不住……

如果说这是天意……刘备仰起头来，把目光投向苍穹。早知天地不仁，却没想到，自己竟被逼到这番田地。

此时他身在水中沉浮，就如同被命运之手拎着，沉浮不定的沧海一粟之人，连落下来的泪水，都被融入那茫茫长江，不见踪迹。

有那么一瞬，他几乎就要动摇了。他把目光投向曹操扔下来的绳索——那一瞬间，他却忽然意识到，自己的脸上不再有那刀割般的冷风吹打。

一个愣神，刘备忽然对着露出一个笑容，然后深吸了一口气，一个猛子扎入水里，不见了踪影。

曹操一愣——他也看出刘备本有了一点束手就擒的意思，但不知发生了什么，忽然一瞬间，情况似乎有了微妙的变化。他四下转了转头，最后目光集中在那一杆“曹”字大旗上。那旗子静静地垂着，如同一具无生命的死尸，只是随着船身摇摆，偶然微动。

“等下……这不对……”

曹操呼声还未结束，只见旗身一扯，风动旗摇，旗身飞展开来，上面却多了一道不祥之光——是自刘备军方向射来的火箭，不偏不倚，正中曹军帅旗，一瞬间将那“曹”字烧出一个大窟窿来。

他把目光投向对面的船只，只见刘备已经立于船头，手拿长弓，弯弓搭箭，面前一杆火把，火焰熊熊燃烧。

刘备把箭尖指向了曹操，头发上还滴滴答答地流着水，脸上露出了一抹得意的笑容。

数九隆冬的江水之上，一时东南风大作，局势瞬间天翻地覆。

东南风刮了一天一夜，曹操的船也烧了一天一夜。不光他这里靠着火攻大胜曹军，周瑜那边更是斩获颇丰，连曹操的陆路之军都被斩杀近半。曹操十万大军，数千战舰，这一战便灰飞烟灭。

刘备军中众将皆欢呼庆贺，感谢天意相助，唯有刘备眉头紧锁，知道这绝对不是什么天意。从东南风起的时候，他就察觉到，此风似乎有术法相推助。越到后来，那气息就越是清晰——到最后刘备清晰可辨，那是一股妖气。

而且是他所熟悉的妖气。

刚一回到水寨，刘备就安排好了后续事宜，然后亲自上马，循着那妖气的方向一路找来。最后终于找到了一处小山坡。他把马拴在一棵树上，自己从岩石灌木中攀爬而上，终于来到山丘顶上——果然如他所想，山顶有一处石头垒起来的法阵；而那法阵正中，静静地躺着一只白色的小狐狸。


	3. Chapter 3

诸葛亮缓缓转醒过来，浑身酸疼无力，头疼得像是要炸开一样。刚睁开眼睛的时候，一切都是模糊的，视线和记忆一样昏暗不清，好半天他才想起来，自己在江岸山顶设坛，祈禳召唤东南风。这本来不算是太过消耗之法术，怎奈曹操手下多名术士，一直在借北方玄武之力召唤西北风。他虽是身有数百年道行的狐妖，却也不得不耗尽全身力量，才能勉强压制住来自曹操那边的术法，唤起东风。待到术成之时，他已精疲力竭，现了原形，昏倒于山顶之上。

本以为醒来的时候，自己会仍旧是狐形，躺在冰冷的地上。然而当他彻底看清眼前的一切的时候，却发现自己已经恢复了人形，躺在榻上，枕着绣枕，身上盖着被子。他微微侧过头去，只见身边躺着刘备，正沉沉睡着。

诸葛亮盯着刘备的睡颜看了许久，一时间不知自己是在梦里还是现实，或者自己已经死了，这是他临死前心中最后的渴望。

坐了一小会，头脑清醒了一些，他终于小心翼翼地伸出手去，碰触刘备的面颊——这是实实在在他身边之人，不是幻觉，也不是梦境。

最重要的是，他还活着，还能再见到心爱之人。

眼泪涌上眼眶，诸葛亮俯下身去，轻轻地亲吻了刘备的唇。一开始他的吻很轻，有些怯怯地，甫一碰上就撤回去，但是又留恋那唇上的温度和柔软的触感，忍不住再次落下亲吻，一次比一次深，直到刘备在他不曾察觉的时候睁开双眼。

紧接着诸葛亮感觉到一双手环上自己的脖子，他被拉近了，对方的双唇微启，回应他的亲吻。

两人的舌再次纠缠在一起。刘备扶着诸葛亮的肩头，欺身而上，把他压在身下，亲吻他的唇舌和脸颊。诸葛亮被这样激烈的亲吻弄得喘不上气来，只能紧紧抱着刘备，任凭以这样汹涌的热情肆意掠夺。

终于刘备也喘息着放开了他的唇，一只手笑着抚上他的脸颊。

“孔明，这些年来，你受苦了。”

刚刚已经忍住的泪水，因刘备这一句话，终于落了下来。诸葛亮抓住刘备的胳膊，张了张嘴，千言万语该从何说起，都没个头绪。就只好沉默着，再次紧紧抱住刘备，把他拉向自己。

接下来的亲吻绵长而又温柔，不再似刚才那样激烈而富有侵略性，而更像是情人之间的甜蜜纠缠。刘备的两手在诸葛亮身上抚摸，如蛇一般钻入他的领口里和裤腰中。诸葛亮被摸得浑身燥热，不知道什么时候，衣带已经被解开了。他伸手抓住了刘备的肩膀——刘备本就只着亵衣，现在脱起来轻车熟路，让诸葛亮不免怀疑，他一开始就存了这样的心。

不过这也不能怪刘备，他自己也一见了对方，下体就有了反应。如今被这样抚慰亲吻，更是欲火上窜，迫不及待地张开了两腿，环上刘备的腰。

刘备剥了他的衣服，一边亲吻舔舐他的乳头和脖颈。那玉色的皮肤上渐渐笼罩了一层潮红。诸葛亮抓着刘备的背，一只手寻到下面去，捏弄刘备的一对春囊。

“急成这样。”刘备哧笑，也抓了他的硬挺。

被这么一说，诸葛亮脸又红了几分，松了手，轻轻按在刘备胸口。

“哟，你今天这么腼腆，和之前可不一样。”

“之前我……是因为那情蛊……”诸葛亮低声道，你知道我平日里不是……”

话还未说完，刘备的阳物已经顶在他的穴口处，他下意识地挺了臀，把那龟头吞入大半。那滋味太过美好，让他忍不住轻声叫出声来。

“口不对心。”刘备笑着吻了吻诸葛亮的脸颊，顺势把他的男根送入诸葛亮体内。

一瞬间被贯入的感觉让诸葛亮浑身都紧绷了，呼吸瞬间加重了几分，两腿根都在发颤，紧紧夹住刘备的腰。

“啊……”

按理说那情蛊能够把床笫之欢放大百十倍——也正是因为这样，中过这术法的人，反而会失去对这人间乐事的兴趣，因其平日之欢再不及中咒时的快乐。但是此时此刻，与心爱的人重逢，再次缠绵于榻上，虽然身体的刺激不及那日，心中的愉悦却远胜当时。仿佛刘备的每一句话，一颦一笑，一个动作，哪怕无涉性事，也能牵着他的心随之颤动。这等快感，却是情蛊之咒无法比拟的。

刘备开始缓缓动起来，他的身体与诸葛亮的紧紧相贴，这样的姿势比较费力，而且抽送不快，但是却亲密无间。这样慢慢厮磨，不管是体内那炽热之处，还是胸腹的肌肤，都带来无穷的乐趣。尤其是诸葛亮的硬挺还在两人身子之间夹着，那处的摩擦更是让他神魂颠倒。他紧紧抱着刘备，不叫他起身，一边拼命亲吻他的唇和脸。刘备把胳膊探入他脖子下面，也把他紧紧拥入怀中，这样的姿势，仿佛两人可以就此融为一体。

“主公……”熟悉的称呼一出口，诸葛亮就有些后悔了，马上咬了咬唇，蜷缩了身子，用额头顶上刘备的脖子，“抱歉，我……我还能再叫你一声主公吗？”

“那要看你自己。”刘备气喘吁吁地，一边轻轻咬着诸葛亮的耳廓，在他耳边轻声说道，“你还愿意认我为主吗？”

“我何尝有一日不愿……”诸葛亮的喉头哽了一下，“你那日放我离开，我就已经对你动了心——我在出山之前，就早已心许于你；在没有认你为主之前，我已是你的不二之臣……只是……你之前疑得有理，我的确有话未对你说，我心中有愧……唔，只怕……只怕不配再在主公帐下为臣。”

话音刚落，刘备在他肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口，他一缩身子，接下来唇就被刘备的吻堵住了。

“别想那些。”刘备在亲吻的空当急切地说道，口齿不清，夹杂着粘腻水音，“看着我，孔明，你现在和我在一起。”

诸葛亮凝视着刘备的眼睛，那双眼仿佛深邃的湖水，将他的魂灵都尽数吸进去。那一瞬间他忽然觉得，和这个人在一起，他的确可以忘掉过去的种种痛苦和龃龉，悔恨和仇怨，可以开始新的生活，即使死亡都不能剥夺。

他们在这样缓慢而又绵长的交合中达到了顶点。身体再次被阳精所灌满，他自己的精液也淋漓洒在两人相碰触的皮肤之间。高潮和之前未褪的疲惫共同袭来，让他的意识有些模糊，与此同时，也让他感到格外安心。

诸葛亮再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己又变成了狐形。他有些惊恐，眨了眨一双黑漆漆的如豆的小眼睛，看着旁边笑眯眯看他的刘备。

“我之前是给你补充了一点灵气才让你恢复人形的。”刘备说，“结果我还是没控制住自己……一时冲动和你行了床笫之事，果然还是太辛苦你了。真是抱歉。”

“主公让我恢复人形，难道不是就为了这个？”小白狐甩着尾巴，有些不满地说道。

刘备哈哈大笑，一只手抚上他的头，揉乱了他的毛：“你想到哪里去了？我知道妖族不愿意让人类看到他们的原形，是怕你难堪。没想到我自己比你还要难堪许多……不过这也不能全怪我，身边躺着这样一个美人，还主动上来亲我，换了谁都要把持不住的。”

白狐笑了笑，侧了头用毛茸茸的脸去蹭刘备的手背，硬是让刘备想要收回去的手又忍不住停了停，让他蹭了个够。

“反正我多么难堪的样子你都看过了……”小狐狸伏在榻上，四条腿蜷在身子底下，一条长尾巴甩到面前来，半遮了脸，整只狐狸看起来像一个雪白的毛团。

“人之常情，没什么难堪的。”刘备说，“你不必多想。”

“所以……”小狐狸斟酌着言辞，“主公真的还愿意收留我？”

“这是什么话？你能回来，我三生有幸，反而还怕你又要离我而去。如今你愿留，我怎么可能不收留你？”

“即使我有愧于你？”

“谁还没有点不足为他人道的往事呢？你有所隐瞒我也不是不能理解。这算什么有愧于我。”

“也不只是有所隐瞒而已……”白狐叹了口气，又往尾巴里缩了缩，只露出一对小眼睛，怯怯地看着刘备，“我的确做过一些让人不齿之事。”

刘备只是轻轻抚摸他背上的毛发，并不说话。

“主公不想问？”

“你愿意说吗？不愿我就不问了。我相信你不管犯过什么错误，今后不会再犯，也就是了。”

“主公真是贤德之人，”小狐狸道，“深谙‘己所不欲，勿施于人’的道理。我想，若是主公有一天真的得了天下，恐怕也不愿意别人提起当初织席贩履为生的不光彩过去来。”

刘备摇摇头：“织席贩履倒未必不光彩，只是看说话人怎么想罢了。若是他心怀恶意以此为攻击我，自然不愿，但是说起来，这倒也让人难过——那些靠着一点小手艺生活的人，其实都是良善勤勉的百姓，没有什么过错，甚至比那些高官厚禄之人都要干净。以这样的身份作为侮辱他人的方式，实在是目光短浅，为人狭隘啊。”

小狐狸看着满脸感慨之色的刘备，忽然内心中起了一片温柔的波澜。

“孔明啊，你非凡俗之人，而且应该也至少有几百年的道行了，根本不必挂心这些流俗之说。这世上哪有那么多高低贵贱？就算是有，也不是他们想的那样。所以你和曹操那些事情……你若心里不舒服，我也不是不懂，但至少我不会有所介怀。”

小狐狸直了身子，躬身下拜：“我也并非介怀这些事……我毕竟是妖族。只是念主公是凡人，所以不禁胡乱揣测，结果看起来，反而是我小看主公了。主公之心，比很多有多年道行者，都广阔百倍，亮佩服。”

刘备笑了，双手把小狐狸抱在手里。说也奇怪，别看它化作人形的时候身材高大俊朗，原形反而比一般的白狐狸还要小上一圈，小巧玲珑，惹人疼爱——平日里偶然可见的白狐至少也有三尺左右，但是这小东西不过二尺，若不是那一条蓬松的长尾巴比一般的狐狸的都要大，还能占些身量，简直就可以整个捧在手心里了。

小狐狸被他圈在怀里，周身上下温暖无比，于是他缩了爪子，整个身体靠上刘备胸口，毛茸茸的小脸在刘备脖子上蹭来蹭去。

刘备拍拍他的头，用两根手指挠他的下巴。小狐狸不禁眯起眼睛抬了头，享受这样的爱抚。

“既然这样，孔明就没什么值得担忧的了，之后也别说什么心里有愧的话，更别说要离我而去这样的话吧？你不知道……你不在那些日子，我每每想起你来，都心如刀绞……”

看着刘备悲戚之色，小狐狸长叹一声，垂下了头——他自己何尝不是如此？不在刘备身边的那些天，他连在梦里都会见到刘备的身影。一次又一次以法力窥探刘备，甚至藏身在军营附近远远观瞧那个让他爱慕之人的身影，恨不得能够再次在他身边现身。但是诸多顾虑，又让他逡巡不前，内心中饱受折磨。

想到这里，他感慨万千，轻声道：“那些事倒还是其次，我其实……哎，也罢也罢，既然主公是心胸宽广之人，我不如就以实情相告，想来主公也不会介意的。”

“你愿意说，那倒不错。”刘备笑道，“我其实真心是想问的，只是怕勾起你的伤心往事。”

小狐狸摇摇头：“伤心不伤心……也都过去了。今天我们且好好休息一下，这些天里，就让我给主公慢慢说吧。”

“我其实，本是曹操手下的谋士。”这天吃晚饭的时候，诸葛亮摇着羽扇，看似漫不经心地，开始叙述过去的事情。

刘备听了点点头：“我就说，你这样学富五车之人，只是用作榻上侍寝之娈宠，岂不是浪费？总该让你发挥才干，治军理政的。不过，他用你全洞狐妖的性命作为威胁逼你帮他，你心里应当是不快的吧？他怎么会信任一个心不甘情不愿之人？”

诸葛亮笑了笑：“他是这么说的，你是这么听的，但是可千万别当真。”

“哦？”

“我当时虽然修成人形不久，力量也不算很强，但是对付他当时带去那几个术士，还是绰绰有余。他自己手下也有些法术，但是那三脚猫的本事，和我多年修成的妖力，更是没法比的。”诸葛亮眯起眼睛来，“你不知道，他当时败得多惨。不过他倒是败得有风度，不但没有恼羞成怒，反而向我行礼，求我出山。他许我高官厚禄，又晓之以情动之以理，磨破了嘴皮请我相助于他，当时那副姿态，也算是有几分礼贤下士之风了。”

“这他可没说过。听他的意思，好像是你们打不过他，你屈膝求饶，他才勉强许你侍奉枕席。”

“他这么说我也不吃惊。他那个人我了解，好面子得很。若是我们关系一直很好，他倒是能把这事情说成一段君臣际遇佳话……谁知道到后来闹成那样，以他的性格，只能把这件事吹成战功一件了。”

“你倒是好像很了解他的样子。”刘备撇了撇嘴，语气里竟有几分醋意。之前诸葛亮说起自己曾经被曹操所辱的时候，心里多少有些担忧，刘备却都没什么表示，反而此时此刻，他随口以这颇为亲密熟悉的语气提了曹操一句，倒是激起了刘备的嫉妒心，惹得诸葛亮不禁哈哈大笑。

“主公吃醋的样子，倒还有趣。”

“我哪有吃醋。”刘备嘟哝道，“你且继续说。”

诸葛亮沉默了片刻，叹了口气：“说起来，历朝历代，妖族伪装成凡人到世间寻求建功立业，并不算少见。尤其是乱世之中，很多你所知道的英雄，其实都是妖族所化。”

“比如？”

诸葛亮偏了偏头，露出狐狸一样的笑容：“这是我们妖族的秘密，不能告诉你。”

刘备讪讪笑了笑，替诸葛亮夹了一筷子菜，还非要送到他嘴里。

“我很早就有匡扶天下的志向，终于可以化成人形，自然要有一番作为。我当时看得出来，曹操是个英雄。他当时请我出山，言辞恳切，我自然恭敬不如从命。”

刘备扑哧一声笑出来：“不瞒你说，有一天曹操和我喝酒，突然就看似不经意地，对我说‘天下英雄，唯使君与操耳。’我当时吓得筷子都掉在地上，多亏打雷，才勉强托以恐惧天威，算是少了很多麻烦。”

诸葛亮摇摇头：“主公和曹操，可是大不一样。”

“那你觉得我是英雄，还是他是英雄？”刘备开始拿他打趣起来。

诸葛亮岂是嘴上认输的人？看刘备这样子有趣，更忍不住也打趣回去，于是故意板起脸来：“要我说，还是他是英雄。”

“好你个小狐狸精，”刘备用手点指诸葛亮，故作怒意，嘴角却还微微翘着，“你居然向着曹操说话！你到底是哪头的？”

“曹操是英雄，”诸葛亮微微笑着，双手在面前合而成揖，“主公，则是天下明主。”

“到底还是孔明会说话。”刘备喝了一口酒，突然画风一转，“不过你既然说他是英雄，你又是主动和他出山的，想来美人爱英雄，也是免不了吧？”

诸葛亮被这话戳动了心事，微微了张了张嘴，半晌没说出话来。刘备看他这个张口结舌的样子，笑着又给他塞了一嘴的菜。

“主公之前说，我和曹操那些事请，是被迫的，所以你不究。但是……事实若并非这样，你还会不介意吗？”

诸葛亮还记得那天晚上，他忙完了一天的公务，天色稍有些过晚，本该就马上回去歇息，他却鬼使神差来到曹操的门口。

他还记得不久之前，曹操刚刚听闻父亲全家被害的时候那悲痛欲绝的哭声。当时众人正在商议军情，忽然有传令兵送上信件，曹操看罢，当即晕倒在地。被众人摇醒以后，曹操放声大哭，哭得撕心裂肺。

曹操向来不拘喜怒哀乐，若是无关大局，有什么情绪都要表现出来。这段时间来，诸葛亮见过他哭，也见过他笑，见过他大怒掀桌，也见过他喜出望外把脸都扎进汤碗。但是这样痛彻心扉的恸哭，却是第一次见到。众人围上去纷纷安慰，却只有诸葛亮站在原地，心里一阵阵波澜，竟不知从何开始理清头绪。

也许是见惯了曹操平日里的骄傲和英雄气概，看到他这副无助和痛苦，诸葛亮竟然觉得，心中某个柔软的东西，被撞到了一下。

在众人一片咬牙切齿和咒骂哭泣当中，只有他心平气和上前一步，躬身道：“曹公请节哀，亮愿意竭尽全力，为令尊报仇。”

如今诸葛亮站在曹操门口，举手敲门，才刚刚敲了两下，门哗啦一声开了，伴随着开门声，还有曹操的声音：“孔明进来吧。”

“你好像知道我要来？”诸葛亮一边往里走一边说，同时还小心观察着曹操的脸色。这些天来他也察觉曹操变得和之前有几分不同，似乎有些喜怒无常，但他只当是曹操失去了父亲和全家几十口人，悲伤过度，所以并没往心里去，只是多加了几分小心。

不过此时此刻的曹操还算是温和而又通情达理。也许是夜色月影，灯光摇曳，更是让诸葛亮无端感受到几分柔情。

“曹公明日还有诸多事务，现在却不早早休息。”

“睡不着啊。”曹操言简意赅，“你可知道，我这里”——他抓了诸葛亮的手，死死按在自己胸口上——“疼得很。你明白吗，孔明？”

“我明白。”诸葛亮把手紧紧按在曹操胸口，想起自己的父母为了保护一窝老小而和一群术士同归于尽的场景。虽然已经是百年之前的事情，想起来仍旧心中隐隐作痛。

“我当然明白，怕是世界上没有谁人比我更了解曹公的苦痛了。”诸葛亮轻声叹道。

曹操点点头：“我知道……我知道孔明会懂我。”

“我已经为曹公定下出兵徐州的计划，我们又加紧操练兵马，囤积粮草，想来是不会有差的。”

“人死不能复生，报仇又有何用？”曹操却凄楚而笑，“孔明啊，若不是徐州乃兵家必争之地，我其实，对报仇不报仇，倒也不是那么在意。”

诸葛亮稍稍愣怔一下，随即点点头。

“曹公心怀天下，对自己的仇怨悲喜，倒是……”诸葛亮一时间忽然觉得言辞有些梗塞，话说了一半便停了下来，只是笑了笑，拱了拱手。

不想他的手却被对面的曹操伸过来的手握住了。

“孔明懂我悲喜，却也知我心吗？”

话已至此，诸葛亮已经彻底明了了他的心意，正如他明了了自己的。于是，诸葛亮的两手抓了曹操的肩膀，双唇贴上曹操的唇。

下一刻，曹操的舌尖已经探入他的牙齿之间。他不知道人居然可以这样亲吻，登时脸红了一片。接下来，他任凭曹操抚着他的腰肢，把他带到榻上，然后解去他的外袍和里衣，粗糙的手抚上胸口。

这是他第一次和一个人类有这样亲密的举动。他有些惶恐的同时，也感到了下体的潮湿不堪。

师父说，情欲和吃喝拉撒一样，再寻常不过之事，无论你为兽形为人形，都是一回事。诸葛亮此时此刻却不以为然。他诚惶诚恐地抓了曹操的手，抬起朦胧的眼看向他，只觉得心里有千般滋味，却不是肉欲二字能够说得清的。

“孔明……不愿如此吗？”

“我……”

不知道是身为人形而驱动情欲所带来的不同感受，还是有其他什么之前未曾感受过的东西，诸葛亮都觉得这一次似乎有什么东西在他心里挪动了几分。但他不想拒绝曹操，哪怕他的确有那么一丝惶恐不安。

“我之前未曾与人有过此等私情，还请曹公怜惜于我。”诸葛亮张开双腿，自己除去身上最后的衣裹。

“我早就对孔明有意……”曹操喘息着脱去自己的衣服，“只是我不愿意玷污了孔明，所以一直以来都强忍自己的欲望。孔明可知道，以我的心性，这是何等苦痛之事。”

诸葛亮心中早就化开柔软一片，竟也不在乎曹操在说什么，只是攀上他的肩膀，索求一个亲吻。

曹操俯下身，亲吻他的同时，把自己的硕物送入他的穴内。

痛是有的，让诸葛亮不仅咬紧牙关，但更多的还是柔情蜜意和快乐，牢牢抓着他不让他逃开。

“圣人无情。”曹操眼神迷离，动作愈发迅猛，“孔明竟让我……让我做不得圣人。”

“曹公又何必做圣人？你是天下英雄……啊……这还不够么？”

诸葛亮轻轻地笑着，抬起臀部迎接那狂风暴雨一般的过于迅猛的爱意表达。

终于痛苦逐渐褪去，诸葛亮觉得自己整个人都融化在那缱绻波涛之中，不能自已。曹操俯下身来，亲吻了他的唇。

“孔明看起来很是受用啊。”曹操在他耳边喘息着，把自己的阳物一次次顶入诸葛亮的身体最深处，“果然妖族和凡人的身体大不一样，我今天才领略到其中滋味。”

诸葛亮眼中含着微泪，他自己都说不清是因为无可阻挡的快感，还是因为经验不足的慌张和惶恐。就这样被那巨大之物慢慢拓展自己的狭小甬道，直到浑身的力气都被抽空一般，只能随着那情欲的波涛上下翻涌，终于彻底被那欲望所笼罩和征服。

说到和曹操的风流事，诸葛亮低了头，脸上露出一点无奈的笑容和羞涩的红晕。

“听起来，你们那时候相处得颇为融洽。却又是为什么竟然闹到后来那样的？”

“当然是因为攻打徐州。”诸葛亮长出一口气，“当时主公也在吧？想必你是知道，那时候发生了什么事。”

刘备点点头。他那次去救徐州，本来已经冲破了曹军的包围，不想又被突如其来的奇兵袭击，全军覆没，自己也险些身死沙场。这件事他记得还很清楚。于是他张了张口，但是没说什么。

诸葛亮看出了他的心思，轻轻摇了摇头：“主公要是怪我，我也没什么可辩白的。”

“这是什么话？”刘备道，“各为其主而已，我哪能怪你？当年管仲服侍公子纠之时，曾以箭射桓公，后桓公还能重用管仲，才终成霸业。孔明以为我还没有这点气度吗？”

“若只是战场胜败，也许还好说。但是主公啊……那之后的事情……”诸葛亮痛苦闭上眼睛，徐州城那地狱般的景象，仍旧历历在目，“生民数十万，皆殁于曹操之手。这笔账，至少有一半要算在我的头上……”

“孔明也不能这么说。”刘备沉默了半晌，才轻声叹道，“毕竟你也是一片好心帮助曹操报杀父之仇，并不知道曹操会下这样的狠手。”

诸葛亮凄楚一笑，抬起头看向刘备：“曹操攻下取虑的时候，就下令屠杀。我当时镇守后军，听闻此事，竟然不相信他会做出这样的事情，只当做是有些部队军纪混乱，又有人以讹传讹，才有这种说法，于是还在继续为他谋划进军。直到后来我亲眼看到泗水里面那一片血红，才知道自己犯了多大的错误。但那时候已经晚了，曹操攻拔五县，所过之处，鸡犬不留。”他说到这里，声音哽咽了起来，话语也变得支离破碎，“那之后，我本想一走了之……但是又想到自己帮助曹操造下这些杀业，总该想办法补偿一下。于是我以自己的职权私自行事，叫人搜寻幸存的百姓，给他们食物和水，带他们去安全的地方……但是……我能做的，也就只有这样了。”

说到这里，诸葛亮站起身来，对着刘备弯下膝盖想要跪下来，却被刘备眼疾手快一把扯住了胳膊，顺着他下跪的势态，一把把他扯到怀里。

诸葛亮本以为刘备是想要安慰他，刚想说些自责的话，忽然觉得有些不对。他抬眼看着刘备的脸，发现他已经满眼是泪。

“孔明，那一日于夏丘救我的人，竟然是你。”

诸葛亮一怔，只觉得夏丘这地名有些熟悉，再细细想来，他的确带着几个亲兵手下，在尸横遍野的县城中，搜救过幸存者。

“我当时被击溃，与手下走散，精疲力竭，身上有伤，也失去了马匹。无奈之下，我只能丢盔弃甲，在死人堆里藏身，装作被屠杀的百姓，等待时机逃出去。不想等了没多久，来的居然是一队曹军。我本以为自己就要这样命丧黄泉，想不到远远我见那为首一名白衣飘飘之人，手拿一把羽扇，指挥手下从死人堆里拉出还活着的人——却不是为了杀他们，而是给他们食物和水，帮他们包扎伤口，然后放他们离开。那时候我就想，也许我真的命不该绝，是有神仙来帮助我了。”

说到这里，刘备居然在诸葛亮面前跪了下来：“那次是孔明手下护送我在一群百姓中离开，半途遇到了曹操手下的将军，也是因为看到孔明的旗号，才没有过多盘问。那次若没有孔明相助，我恐怕早已在徐州城变成一具枯骨了。备在此谢过孔明救命之恩。”说着，刘备倒头就拜。

“主公快起来，这我怎么受得起！”诸葛亮抓了刘备的胳膊，自己也慌慌张张跪了下来，“若不是因我，主公不会有此惨败，我救主公，也是谢罪，怎能受主公这样的礼呢！”

“孔明啊，当时我就想，若是我能和恩人说一句谢就好了。可是你就那么远远站着，我又不好贸然上前，更怕被人看到我的身份，只能混在百姓中，远远看着你……那时候我就想，这么好的人，跟着曹操，真是明珠暗投。”

“我当时……看着那些幸存者，心里有愧，所以不上前去。”诸葛亮轻声道，缓缓站起身来，拉着刘备也起了身，“我若是知道自己当时救下的人里面，有后来的命定之主，当时便跟着主公去，就好了。只是……”诸葛亮笑着叹了口气，“也罢，合该我后来在曹操那里受那些苦，也算是老天惩罚我的罪过吧。”

“说起来，既然你因为曹操的屠戮如此愤慨和悔恨自责，对他如此失望，为什么还要回到他身边？而且你的法力在他之上，又是如何成为阶下囚的？”刘备疑惑道，“难不成他手下还有什么高人？”

“高人未必多高，但我自己先输了。”诸葛亮的额角覆上一层薄薄的汗。这些年来他亲历徐州屠戮之事，未曾对任何人提起，即使是好友徐庶也不知道其中细节。他本以为这事情让他负罪感太重，太过痛苦而无法对人说起，但是面对刘备，他觉得自己可以袒露一切不足为人道的心思。

但是当这个问题终于被提起，他才意识到，偏偏有一件事，只是对刘备一个人，是不想说起的。

然而刘备的眼光如炬，似乎能够看穿诸葛亮的魂灵。他在极大的愧疚和恐惧中，也平添了极大的勇气和安宁。

更何况，刘备大概也能想到缘故吧。对于相爱的人来说，没有比看透这层隐秘的心思更容易的事情了。

“你还想救他，”刘备说，“对吗？”

诸葛亮摇摇头，“他本就是那样的人，并不是一时鬼迷心窍才做出这种残忍的事情来，这一点，主公应该也清楚得很。所以我哪能救得了他？”他说着，抓了刘备的手，放在自己的心口上，“我当时，不过是救我自己而已。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我让你失望了吗？”

经过一番言语交锋，曹操终于收敛了之前那和蔼的态度，眼神和语气都冷了几分。诸葛亮从台阶下抬眼看他，却被那目光激得一个愣怔。妖鬼之类恶毒目光诸葛亮也曾见过，但却不曾有谁的让他如此彻骨生寒，饶是他身为妖类，也不免惶恐，赶紧低了头——泪水却无缘无故涌了上来。

“也谈不上失望……只是我不明白一件事：曹公曾说，人死不能复生，报仇毫无意义。为何却要杀无辜百姓以发泄仇怨？”诸葛亮忍了眼泪，努力让自己的态度放平和一些，弯腰拱手道。

“报仇当然无用，可我这么做，可不光是为了报仇。之前我已经说过了，徐州百姓协助陶谦，宁死不降，使我军伤亡惨重。不杀他们，无以立威而震慑敌军。”曹操一甩袖子，“这么简单的道理，你这聪明人不懂吗？”

“这么说，曹公觉得，只要有所抵抗的城池，破城之后，百姓都理当受此屠戮？”

“若非如此，不足以慑服人心。”曹操斩钉截铁道，“其实我也不愿如此，但是不如此，无以取天下。但愿徐州之事是一个教训，从此天下人见我军前来，皆望风而降，或者无心抵抗而逃窜，这样，才能还天下一个太平。”

诸葛亮心中一阵翻腾。若曹操真的是因为父亲和全家老小的仇怨，泄愤屠杀，反而倒还好说。但是现在曹操言辞凛凛，皆将自己所作所为认为理所当然，是夺取天下的必经之路，这才让诸葛亮惶恐万分。

“但是徐州五城抵抗，即使你之前屠杀了两县百姓，其余三城也不投降。曹公可知道，这样做只会让城中百姓更加拼死抵抗啊！”

“是有三城不投降，但不是还有两城军民无心战斗，弃城而走，让我们轻而易举地夺下了吗？将来这样的还会更多。”曹操走向诸葛亮，语气放平和了一些，把手搭在他肩膀上，“孔明啊，你是我帐下贵宾，将来必成大业，又何必因为一时妇人之仁，怜惜那些蝼蚁小民，而罔顾大局？更何况，你并非人类，身为妖族，居然也在乎那些人的性命吗？”

泪水终于从诸葛亮眼角落下来。不知为何，听到曹操这句话，竟比之前任何咄咄逼人乃至伤人之语更让他肝肠寸断。

“看起来，你还是把我当成异类。”

曹操笑了笑：“那又如何？我也还是信你器重你，你要的功名大业，我也会让你实现。说实话，我还指望着，你非人类，所以心肠能硬一些，不要像我手下的一些酸腐文人，对我行事风格聒噪个不停。想不到，你居然带了人去城中救人。非要我讲实话，我对你倒是有些失望。”

诸葛亮张了张嘴，一时间言辞苍白，竟不知从何言讲那心中万分苦闷和悲伤。曹操看着他满眼泪水，摆了摆手，一把握住了诸葛亮的手腕。

“好吧，是我失言了。”曹操叹道，“也没必要这样，你当初愿意来相助我，想必你也是个明白人，又何必因为这些小事在意？好啦，别哭了。”

诸葛亮忍不住抓了曹操的手，对方则翻过手掌，握紧了他的。曹操手心的温度在他的手背上，让他流连其那些温柔的时光来——他想起出征之前曹操曾经吟诗给他听，那诗中满是柔情蜜意，他无论如何也想不到，那是一个残忍好杀之人能够作出来的。

那一刻他觉得，自己从未了解过曹操。

他曾以为这是匡扶天下的英雄，但其实到头来，大概也不过是自己的一厢情愿罢了——不，甚至更糟，谁知道还有多少人会因为眼前这个人而命丧黄泉？

一瞬间诸葛亮抽了手，退后半步，妖气聚集在手心里。

“你起了杀心？”刘备听到这里，惊得张大了嘴。

“是的，那一瞬间我想，不如杀了他，为天下除害。”

“那……为什么没下手？”

诸葛亮凄楚一笑：“是啊，为什么不下手呢？当时他猝不及防，若是马上动手，也许真就成功了。是我自己优柔寡断，留了他的命，合该我受后来那些苦。”

刘备摇摇头：“也不是你优柔寡断，不过是……人之常情而已。”

“主公？”

刘备微微笑了：“还是下不去手吧，毕竟是曾经倾心之人。”

“主公这话说的……”

“怎么，我说错了吗？”刘备笑吟吟地，却反而让诸葛亮愈发不安，只是摇摇头，有些局促地喝了一口茶水。

“主公没说错，只是我这些年，一直不愿意承认罢了。”

诸葛亮睁开眼的时候，只觉得头脑昏沉。他想要动一动，发现自己两手被绑在榻上，动弹不得，两脚腕上也绑着绳子，大大分开，高高吊着，而且胴体上不着一物。接着他逐渐觉察到，后穴里有硬邦邦的东西，将他的身体撑开；他低了头，才看到榻脚放了一面不小的铜镜，稳稳固定在面前，从这个角度，他正能够清楚地看到自己身体里的东西——一柄透明的假阳具撑开后穴，在铜镜的映照下，他体内鲜红欲滴的颜色和柔嫩的软肉一览无余。更可怕的是，他看到自己休憩的阳具上，被锁了一个小小的铜笼——这样即使在他欲望起来的时候，那东西也会被牢牢限制住而不能勃起。

他羞红了脸，偏过头去，又恨又痛苦。下意识想要用妖法挣脱，却发现什么力气都使不出来——这时候他才意识到自己的脖子上套着一个项圈，上面有着封印他妖力的符咒。

就在这时候，一阵脚步声传来，曹操手里擎着一盏灯，出现在了门口。

“我就说孔明一定会回来，你果然就回来了。”曹操慢步上前，坐在榻边，手扶上诸葛亮的胸口，轻轻捏弄了他的乳首。

诸葛亮妖狐的身体本就敏感，此时又不知道中了什么邪，虽然对面前这人又恨又怕，但是被这样一碰，还是轻易地就起了反应。

“我那天……明明已经离开了，怎么会……”诸葛亮头脑还是昏沉的，从牙缝里挤出一句话来。

“你不记得你是怎么回来了的？”曹操笑道，“你不记得你回来以后，跪在地上，衣冠不整，抱着我的腿向我求欢？”

诸葛亮脸更加红了，被曹操这么一说，他隐约有了印象——现在想来，自己当时应该是中了什么咒，完全失去了心智和自控力，心甘情愿地成为曹操的阶下囚。

“你对我做了什么？”他恨恨问道。

“也没什么，只是一些能让你快活之事。”曹操说着口中念念有词，手在诸葛亮身体上划过，诸葛亮只觉得欲望冲击着头顶，半张着嘴，说不出话，只能哀哀地低吟。下体想要胀大，却被那阳具锁紧紧限制住，涨的发疼，穴内更是空虚，虽然有着不小的道具插在里面，现在竟然觉得好像也没什么一样，欲求不满地只希望被插入更多。

“这时候，你知道该说些什么。”

诸葛亮咬紧牙关，把脸别过去，不看曹操。谁知道那股摄人心魄的欲望从身体内部再次冲击而上，流遍全身，他浑身都酸软无力，满脑子都只有一个念头，就是被男人肏干，缓解这烧灼人心的肉欲。

“这样下去你可是会七窍流血而死的。”曹操笑嘻嘻地扳过他的脸，强迫他看着自己，“开口求我一句，有这么难吗？之前无数次在床上，你可是什么淫词浪语都说得出口呀。”

如果不看着曹操，诸葛亮也许还能够再忍片刻。但是此时此刻对上曹操的一双眼，他忽然觉得所有紧绷的弦都松了，他就像一个溺水之人放弃了最后的挣扎，任凭波涛将他吞噬。

“请曹公……赐我欢好。”诸葛亮低声说。

曹操一边不紧不慢地脱衣服，一边挑了眉，诸葛亮知道这是他不满意的意思。

“求曹公用你那子孙根肏我。”诸葛亮看见曹操裸露在眼前的身体，愈发按捺不住，索性这点最后的矜持也都没了，喘息道。

曹操笑着点点头：“好的，我就答应你。不过，你得先把我伺候好了，我才能让你满足。”

诸葛亮知道这是什么意思，乖乖张开嘴，含上曹操那硕大之物。

之前也不是没有给曹操口交过。曹操那物大得吓人，他勉强只能含上一个顶端，其余的部分便用手握着替他泻火。这一次曹操玩了一些不一样的——他解开诸葛亮身上的绳子，扶着他的头垂在榻边，让他的喉咙伸平，然后把那巨物从口中贯入，竟然一直插入他的喉内。

诸葛亮只觉得眼前一阵金星直冒，阵阵作呕，又想咳嗽，但是那东西又在喉管里，死死卡着，进退不能。他的喉咙反应，反而似乎更刺激了曹操的兴奋，让他忍不住抽插起来。诸葛亮又是窒息又是作呕，难受得掉下眼泪来。然而这一次的曹操不再像之前那样，会温存软语相慰藉，反而被他的眼泪弄得更加兴奋，用尽全力肏干他的喉咙。

这样过了一会，索性喉管都麻木了，只能任凭曹操用他的凶器顶弄蹂躏。屈辱和痛苦一并袭来，最让他不能忍受的是，居然这样可怕的暴行，还让他被恶咒缠绕的身体，感到一些快慰。

“你最好习惯一下，以后这种事还有很多。”曹操大笑道，把自己的巨物整个肏入诸葛亮口中，“而且还有更有趣的。”

诸葛亮说不出话来，甚至无法发出声音，只能听着曹操的下作之言，逐渐习惯这样让他极度痛苦的性事。

不知道干了多久，曹操终于把他的男根拔了出来。诸葛亮还没从一阵干呕咳嗽里恢复过来，曹操已经上了榻，爬到他两腿之间，用手拽住了他两条腿。

“你看到这铜镜里面你自己的模样了吗？”

诸葛亮没说什么，只是点点头。

“等一会我肏你的时候，你也好好看着，想着刚才你在镜子里看到你的身体的模样，就是在我这巨根下承欢的模样。”

说着曹操抱着诸葛亮，让他背对着自己，面对铜镜。他抽出诸葛亮后穴里那假阳具，随之把自己的替换了进去。

“我让你看着。”见诸葛亮想要偏过头去不看镜子，曹操抓了他的头发，冷冷命令道。

诸葛亮此时已经完全如波涛中的一叶扁舟，任凭曹操摆布。曹操手上稍微用力，他就乖乖地把目光投向了铜镜。

巨大的阳物把他的后穴彻底撑开，他亲眼看着自己的身体里嫩红的软肉被那迅猛的抽送带出一点又顶回去的样子，喉咙里的呻吟无法自已，两手忍不住去碰触自己的阳物。然而隔着那锁笼，无论他如何用手抚慰，都无法得到他想要的快感。这压抑反而愈发刺激得后穴更加敏感，被曹操的硕物撑开的嫩肉紧紧吸附这那物，想要渴求更多。

“从今以后你这身体是我一个人的，你自己都不能随便碰，记得吗？”

“曹公何必……逼我到这个地步……”诸葛亮哽咽道。

曹操没有回答他，而是指了指镜子：“你说说，你在镜子里看到什么？”

早知曹操是绝情之人，但没想到，这人绝情到这个份上，居然能够前不久还与他甜言蜜语，转过头来就把他当成一个没有生命的玩物。偏偏这收了咒的身体如此不争气，即使被这样侮辱亵玩，也感到无比的快乐。诸葛亮愈发委屈起来，抽噎着哭了出来。

“说！”曹操吼道，两手在他的腰上狠狠掐了一把，瞬间留下两道紫红印子。

“曹公……曹公在……干我。”诸葛亮断断续续地说。

“说详细一些。”

“曹公的阳具，在我的……穴里……抽送……”诸葛亮喘息着，“啊……肏到最深处了……”

“你之前在榻上跟我说的，可比这个来劲多了。”曹操冷笑道，“怎么今天你就突然矜持起来？”

“那是因为我之前……”

话没完全说出口，甚至思绪还没结束之前，诸葛亮已经被曹操按在榻上。曹操从上而下俯视着他，一边更加深入地顶入他的体内，一边不屑地替他说出他没说完的话。

“那是因为之前，你爱着我吧？”

诸葛亮心跳乱了半拍，随即微微一笑，故作镇定地开了开口。

“啊……曹公……我是仰慕曹公的，只是爱这种事……还谈不到……”

“是么？”

曹操眯起眼睛，抓了刚才放在一边的水晶假阳具。他手上聚集起咒术，凝在上面，诸葛亮只觉得浑身散了架一般，一阵晕眩，而那穴内愈发饥渴，甚至好像身体和头脑都不是自己的了，忍不住开口道：“曹公再加把劲，肏死小奴才好。小奴这下面的小嘴，就是为了侍奉曹公而生的。”

“这才像话。”曹操微微一笑，愈发卖力地肏干起来。诸葛亮连连口浪语，整个人失去了理智，那被束缚住的前端的铃口里一阵阵冒出透明的液体，最后终于在曹操的攻势下，没有勃起便泄了身——那滋味倒是与众不同，其快感却是与寻常大不相同。

知道这时候他才稍稍恢复了一些理智，瞪着眼睛看向曹操：“你这是什么……术法……”

“孔明不认得？”

诸葛亮偏过头去看了看那水晶阳具，用手轻轻碰触了，便被蝎子蛰一般缩回手去。

“诛情……之咒？”

曹操哈哈大笑：“诛情之咒只有为之动情之人才能下，也只有挚爱之人才能用。孔明的心思，我再清楚不过，你却还要隐瞒吗？”

人可以骗过自己，也可以骗过别人，但是唯独骗不过真心。曹操能给自己下这样的咒，也就意味着，他是真的为他动了心的。

不值啊不值，可是爱上的时候，还哪管那些斤斤计较？爱也就爱了，虽然他也不是不知道，爱上了自己就输了。

“我倾心于你，你却利用这一点，对我下这种恶咒……”诸葛亮哽咽一声，“也罢，算我识人不明，所托非人。曹孟德啊，我把这一颗心和一腔热血都给了你，结果就换来这样的结局。”

“动心的人是给自己招祸，你明白这个道理的话，也就不会这样了。”曹操说着，把他翻了个身，迫他跪在榻上，从后面再次插入，“而且你是该庆幸的，我已经对你仁至义尽了——若我真的对你毫无情意，你怕早就变成狐皮裘了。”

“你这么折辱我，还不如给我个痛快。”诸葛亮流泪道。

“你真想要个痛快？我看未必。”曹操说着，拍了拍手，一会侍卫进来，曹操也不避讳，大大咧咧地让他上前，一边行风流之事，一边对他耳语几句。

说到这里，诸葛亮本就有些微红的双眼，忽然落下泪来。刘备一把抓了他的手：“孔明不必再说了，若是太难过，今天就到此为止，我们先歇息吧，改日再聊。”

诸葛亮的确因那过去的种种苦痛而，觉得精疲力竭。但是既然已经答应了刘备要把事情都说清楚，他觉得不如今天一并了结。他抹了一把脸，微微一歪头：“主公知道我要说什么吗？”

“我不知道，但是我知道你现在心里难受得很。别勉强了。”

诸葛亮沉默了片刻，脸上忽然露出顽皮的笑容：“难受倒不是很难受，但是这么一直坐着说话，有些累了。主公我们不如去躺着说。”

刘备心领神会，拉了诸葛亮的手，带他上了榻。两人都脱了个一丝不挂，刘备披了衾被，然后拥诸葛亮入怀，用被子裹住他。靠在刘备赤裸的胸口上，诸葛亮故意变出一对白狐狸耳朵来，用毛茸茸的耳朵尖蹭刘备的皮肤，痒得他直躲。

“这下孔明感觉安心了？”

“嗯。”诸葛亮点点头，只有这样安全的姿势，才能让他下定决心，说完接下来让他做了数年噩梦的场景。

那时诸葛亮赤身裸体跪于榻上，背后被曹操用那硕大之物肏干，面前一排侍卫十几个人鱼贯而入，每个人手里，都抱着几张白狐狸皮。

那一瞬间诸葛亮什么都明白了。他张大了嘴，想要呼喊出声，但是那巨大的痛楚夺走了他的声音和神识。忽然连曹操的掠夺侵入都感受不到了，一切都变成了一片空白。他瘫倒在榻上，仿佛一个将死之人喘息不止，而曹操毫不怜惜，仍旧抬起他的一条腿，继续自己的淫欲发泄。

“把这些都摆在地上，你们下去吧。”

几十张白狐狸皮整整齐齐地摆在面前。那些都曾经是他的弟弟妹妹，亲人和朋友，还有同门师兄弟姐妹。他们曾经活过，也有自己的志向和愿望，爱和野心，然而现在在曹操手里，他们都不过是做狐裘的原料——正如自己，空怀了济世之心和一腔对真心的向往，却最终沦为一个彻底的娈宠和玩物。

“曹操……你好狠啊……”诸葛亮哀哀地哭道，“你为什么要这样对我……这样对他们？我信任过你……我……我爱过你的，孟德……”

他说不下去了，回答他的，只有曹操冷冷的笑声。

刘备捂住了诸葛亮的口，诸葛亮侧过头去，看着刘备的眼睛里也有了隐约泪光。

“别说了，孔明，别说了。这些往事太疼了，连我听着都受不了，何况是你……当时亲眼所见这一切……”

“从那之后，四年以来，我成为曹操娈宠，被他凌辱玩弄，每日生不如死。我平日里变成狐形，不愿与他相伴。后来我断绝了对他的感情，诛情之咒不再有效，但是他也有对付我的办法，于是我只能在他想要我的时候，变成人形一时满足他，免得受额外之苦。”诸葛亮叹道，一边又往刘备怀里缩了缩。

“太难为你了……”刘备抚摸着他的头发，不时还捏弄一下那双白耳朵，轻声道。

“你还记得曹操那件白狐裘吗？他只要冬季与我相见，就会穿着……故意让我难受。那都是……我的亲人和朋友的皮毛……”诸葛亮抱紧了刘备的脖子，泪水落在两人相贴的皮肤上，“我不是没想过自我了断，可是我总觉得，这样死了，也不过是给曹操多加一条狐皮围脖罢了，于这世间和我自己有什么好处呢？我想要活下去，我想我总有机会改变这一切……结果，我就等到了主公。”

小狐狸的项圈被刘备解开以后，他没有马上逃走，而是遵守诺言，等了好几天。恰好曹操当时府内混乱，有仆人和奴婢逃走，诸葛亮抓住这个机会，趁着曹操打开牢笼，在他面前化成人形。

“你今天怎么……”曹操说了一半，忽然发现他脖子上的项圈不见了，眯起眼睛，止住了话语。

“可惜你一世枭雄，心肠还不如一个奴仆。连他们都觉得我可怜，所以临走前替我解了锁。”诸葛亮大笑，“让我猜猜，你大概从此以后，更信不得他人了吧？”

“哼，你以为我是多重视你吗？”曹操冷笑道，“我若真是重视你，才不会把钥匙给仆人看管。你要走就走吧，我拦不住你。诛情之咒不管用了。”曹操说着，扬了扬头，“你口口声声说相信真情无价，到头来还是要断绝对我的情意。你果然还是错了。”

“我不需要你这样的人在这时候教训我。”诸葛亮冷笑道，“我当了你一年座上宾，四年囚虏娈宠，我现在已经是自由之身了，之后我何去何从，与你无关。”

“是么？”曹操微微一笑，“我说你错了，你还不肯承认么？别忘了，那诛情之咒还在，咒器也完好无损。诸葛亮，你要记得，你对其动心之人，只要得了咒器，都可以像我操控你这样，让你死无葬身之地。”

诸葛亮心中一凛，脸上没什么表示。

“你去好好修炼，别再来掺和这世间之事，也许还有条生路。不然的话……下一次，你就没有这么好的运气了，能逃出生天了。”

“呵，你别拿这话吓唬我。我当遇明主，自有一番作为。我相信天下英雄，不都是你这样的无情狠毒之辈。我自有我的真心之人。”

曹操放声大笑：“那你就姑且试试看吧。看看下一个你的真心之人，是否能不负你。看看你的下一个所谓明主，肯不肯在你要你离去之时放你自由。”

“你……”

“这些年来我也算阅遍人心。这乱世中，什么人能活下去并且成就大业，我再清楚不过——或者也不是没有这样的人，只不过，他们的结局，最终不那么好，恐怕来不及成为明主，就成了冢中枯骨了。你要找的，也不过是一厢情愿而已。”

看着曹操的背影，诸葛亮只是冷笑，双手却抖得不能自抑。

饶是他不信这一番话，但是毕竟也被伤过，也被辜负过，也被无情的嘲弄过。对错其实都已经不再重要，重要的是他怕了，也知道自己不该再动情，就此爱恨皆不自由。此后他隐居数载，孑然一身，想起往事不禁垂泪——自己到底还是这乱世中，一个毫末生灵。

说到最后，诸葛亮伏在刘备胸口，泣不成声。

“将近十年来我都是孤身一人，直到再次遇到主公。我知道你是我当年的恩人，就明白这是命中注定我要出山助你……可是我怕……”

“你怕……对我动情吗？”

诸葛亮在刘备怀中微微一颤，刘备抱紧了他。

“我知道你必不会负我，但是……到底我还是被曹操蒙蔽心神。我以为自己没把他当回事，结果我错得离谱。”诸葛亮苦笑道。

“这不是你的错，孔明。”

“我离开主公以后，每天藏身于郊外，舍不得走远，就那么远远看着主公。我几次想要离开，但还忍不住想要留在主公身边。辗转反侧，夜不能寐，一闭上眼都是主公的脸，还有曹操那冷笑。我进退两难，”诸葛亮叹道，“一直到我……我看到主公求助元直，解开了那诛情之咒。那时候我方才知道，主公的确是我所心心念念的明主，和真心之人。见你愿意放我自由，我反而确信，自己心甘情愿被你所束缚人间。曹操让我相信，我对人动了心就等于一败涂地，但是主公让我真正相信，我的心之所选，是不会让我后悔的。”

刘备点点头，轻轻吻了诸葛亮的唇，又说：“说也令人感慨，我记得曹操曾对我说，你若是得了那美人，是断然舍不得放他走的。”

诸葛亮的脸微微红了，头往刘备怀里蹭了蹭。又想起上次离开之前，刘备那痛彻心扉的模样，更是觉得愧疚，于是他说：“对不起，主公，我之前不该和你说……那样的话。”

刘备一愣，诸葛亮苦笑了一下：“难不成主公忘了？”

“啊……你是说，所谓被其他英雄所用这话？”刘备嗤笑了一声，“我当时听着就觉得不对，但是又没法反驳什么。现在看来，这果然不是处于你所想，而是曹操这人跟你胡说的。你居然也当真，拿来给我说。”

诸葛亮彻底羞红了脸：“我也是一时口不择言，还请主公责罚。”

刘备故意板了脸：“既然你都说了要我责罚，那就别怪我了。”说着刘备拍了拍诸葛亮的臀部。诸葛亮乖巧地转过身去，跪在榻上，背对刘备。那毛蓬蓬的尾巴也显露了出来，尾巴尖在刘备手上扫来扫去。刘备笑嘻嘻地，从榻边一个小箱子里翻找片刻，取出一个诸葛亮熟悉之物——诸葛亮冷一见了，不禁打了个寒战。

“你还留着这物。”

“咒都解了，你还怕一个死物不成？”刘备笑着把那水晶透明假阳具握在手里，在诸葛亮面前晃了晃

“主公既然解了咒，又何必留着……”

“给你留着用啊。”刘备笑道，一手摸进诸葛亮的两腿之间，“说也奇怪，我虽然当时心里苦楚，觉得你不会再回来了，但是好像冥冥之中，又没放弃你能再回来的念头似的。”

诸葛亮一时心里百转千回，微微垂下了头。

“看起来，主公到底还是存过用这恶咒召我回来的心。”

刘备一手抚上他的面颊，语气诚恳：“你说得对，我不是没有想过用它召你回来——我连做梦都想再见你一面，孔明，但是我……我又何尝不知道，我若是这样做，就是背负了天下最大的罪孽。后来我担心自己必然身殁于战场，不忍心孔明还为此事而挂心。我是有过私心的，孔明，实在抱歉。”

这样一番话，已经让诸葛亮感到心里暖意融融，但他还故意玩笑道：“主公怕的，居然是背负罪孽吗？”

“辜负自己心爱之人，让你为我的私欲而受苦，这等罪孽，我怎么背负得起？”

“主公……”

“也罢，若是你实在介意，我毁了它便是。”说着刘备举起手，就要把那东西往地上摔。诸葛亮赶紧伸手拦了，笑吟吟地，转过身去，把那最为柔嫩隐秘的穴口暴露在刘备的面前。

“主公若是喜欢……我、我也……”

他一手扳着臀瓣，努力分开两腿，高高翘起尾巴，让那艳红潮湿的穴口彻底张开。

“主公不想看看在床榻上为你承欢的身体里面是什么样吗？”仿佛理所当然地，诸葛亮说出这样的淫荡之词，反而觉得有些骄傲似的，摇了摇尾巴，作为一种邀请。

“既然孔明这样说了……”刘备笑嘻嘻道，“恭敬不如从命。”

下一刻那冰凉之物便抵上穴口，诸葛亮放松身体，感受那东西一寸寸没入，逐渐被自己的体温所温暖。

“这里面的嫩肉鲜红，果然好看。”刘备恬不知耻地说着让诸葛亮羞臊的话，一边还拽着假阳具的根部，轻轻抽送，“看你的小嘴吸着这东西一进一出的样子，大概吸起我的那物来，更是带劲吧？”

“这东西不算什么，若是主公的，我是不会放你出去的，非要吸到你出精不可。”诸葛亮也配合着刘备，比着看谁的话更让人耳热。

下一刻诸葛亮敏感的尾巴根就被刘备捏住了，他轻叫出声来，喉咙里一片含混的低吟，整个上身伏在床榻上，张着嘴喘息起来。

“好呀，我倒要看看到底是我先被你这小狐狸精搞得把守不住精关，还是你先被我弄到泄身。”

说完，刘备拔出那物，把诸葛亮翻了个身，折起他的身子，整个人站起来，从上而下，把自己的阳物送至那身体所能承受的最深处。

“啊……主公……”诸葛亮轻呼出声，喉咙里拖着黏腻的尾音，“主公……主公要把我肏坏了。”

殊不知言语是比什么咒术春药更刺激情欲之物，这样的挑逗之词就是为帮助刘备攀上高峰，刘备想来也明白，于是报复似的，俯下身来，两手捏弄了诸葛亮的乳头。那平日里不甚明显的一对嫣红在情欲刺激下和揉弄之下，变得饱满起来。诸葛亮被这刺激弄得扭动身体，发出细小的呻吟。

“孔明真是浑身都是敏感点。弄不好我不用弄你的后面，光是玩你的乳头，都能把你弄射出来呢。”

“那不妨来试试看。”

刘备说到做到，一边把自己的男根送入最深处便停止了动作，一边用两手抚慰他的乳头，同时还不忘去亲吻他的唇。两人唇齿交融，相互纠缠追逐，刘备手上的力道恰到好处，弄的诸葛亮颤抖不已，呻吟连连。快感流满了身体，却反而衬得后穴愈发空虚。虽然有刘备的阳物在内，诸葛亮只希望他能够赶紧有所动作，满足自己被抚慰的欲望。

终于刘备起身，两唇依依不舍地分开，拉出一道细长银丝。

“你这里的小嘴不说话，下面的可是一直在求我。”刘备笑着抚摸他的脸，用手指捏弄他的唇，“还是你那张小嘴老实。”

“主公……主公想要肏我就直说，还非要推脱说是我想要你。”诸葛亮脸上飞红一片，虽然那穴口里面已经淫水直流，还故意这样说着。

刘备听了只是微微一笑，反而把自己的阳物抽了出来，诸葛亮觉得体内一阵空虚，有些不快地摆了摆尾巴。

“主公……”他委委屈屈地，轻轻喊着刘备，“你怎么这样……”

刘备笑眯眯地，扯了衣带，把诸葛亮两手绑在头顶，然后双唇一路亲吻，一直滑到他的两腿间，含住那硬挺之物，用舌头舔舐吸吮。没过多久，诸葛亮就觉得那快意蔓延到周身，扭动着配合刘备的动作，想要他给自己至高的满足。

然而就在他浑身颤抖，眼角含泪，即将达到顶点的时候，刘备忽然松了口和手。诸葛亮仿佛身在悬崖边突然一把被人推下去一般难受，下意识想去自己用手抚慰，却被刘备一把按住了胳膊。

“啊……求你……”诸葛亮喘息着，两腿无意识地蹬来蹬去，“快给我……”他想要把自己即将释放的男根蹭上什么来达到最后的顶峰，但无奈周围什么都没有，连尾巴都被刘备紧紧按住，他除了在刘备的控制之下哀求，没有任何办法。

“看你还敢说大话。”

“不敢了，主公……求你用那大肉棒继续插进来……”诸葛亮轻声啜泣道，“我要受不了了……”

刘备摸了一把那后穴，果然潮湿一片，连下面的褥子都湿了一层。他笑了笑，再次把自己的阳物顶在穴口。

“想要我插到多深？”

“整个插进来，顶到最里面。”诸葛亮喘息着，两腿环上刘备的腰。

刘备不慌不忙地推进着，一边往里面送，还故意问他够不够。诸葛亮只能羞红了脸，一边说着不够，一边张大双腿，迎接刘备彻底占有自己的身体。

“你这里面又湿又软，还吸着我一收一缩，真让人销魂。”刘备的舌尖碰触在诸葛亮狐狸耳朵没毛的内侧，那里更是敏感，惹得他气息不稳地淫叫出声。

这样抽插了一会，就在他的肉欲又要把他推上顶峰之前，刘备好像察觉了一样，故意如猫抓了老鼠却不吃掉一样玩弄于他，把他翻了个身，让他跪在榻上，从后面进入。

“我有些累了，你自己来动。”

此时的诸葛亮只想着要如何让自己和刘备舒服，顺从点点头，自己上下摆动腰肢，前后晃着身体，让刘备那阳具在体内进进出出。刘备不时还轻轻拍拍他的臀肉，在那白玉般的屁股上留下一个淡淡的红印。

“你看这淫水都溅出来了，果然狐妖的身体就是与众不同。”刘备一边说着，一边把一个手指沿着交合之处的缝隙探进去一点。

“唔……啊……”手指整个没入，一开始有点胀痛，进去以后，倒是有些别样的感受。

“我看不如这样。”刘备抓了榻上那假阳具，沿着手指的缝隙慢慢往里面送。

“啊……这样……”诸葛亮停止了动作，眼睛里含了因为舒适而生的泪水，心里有些害怕，却也被这想法刺激得下体愈发胀大，急不可耐地想要试试。

刘备的动作缓慢，开拓一点，就低头看看诸葛亮，确定他没事再继续插入。很快那水晶假阳具整个被他的身体纳入。虽然这东西撑的他有些难受，但是当刘备再动起来的时候，被彻底开拓的身体得到的那般刺激，却也是无法比拟的。

“主公这下看清楚了，你是怎么肏我的吗？”诸葛亮故意回过头来调笑道。

“孔明这里面的肉，可都被撑开了。”

刘备的话让诸葛亮害羞，也让他欲望更胜。

“我看不见，还请主公说说哪是什么模样。”

“红嫩可人。”刘备一边抽送一边说，“那软肉都缠在插进去的东西里，拔出来的时候还依依不舍呢。”

想象一下这样的场景，诸葛亮只觉得欲火燃满全身。刘备扶着他的胸口，拉他起身，胸膛贴在他的脊背上，顶着那假阳具，和自己的性器一起在诸葛亮体内愈发猛烈地肏干。诸葛亮的身体被彻底打开了，淫水流满了大腿。他侧过头去，向刘备索吻。

“主公……主公加把劲……”诸葛亮喘息道，“把我肏射出来。”

“孔明急什么？”刘备虽然这样说着，还是听从他的话，动作快了几分，这样弄了一会嫌不够过瘾，复又把诸葛亮翻过身来，继续面对面从上而下肏干他。诸葛亮只觉得腰肢酸软，一条长尾巴无力地摆动着，不时还磨蹭着刘备的一对春囊。刘备被他弄得也欲火更胜，卯足了全身的力气，仿佛要从那交合之处把他捅穿，让他粉身碎骨。

但是诸葛亮并不惧怕，他知道这是极致的快感，也是极致之爱。

终于，在激烈的刺激下，诸葛亮眼前一阵模糊，下体跳动着，男性精液的腥味弥散了开来，肚子上一片冰凉潮湿。刘备见他射精，动作稍稍减缓了一些，抽出那额外的道具，把自己的阳物顶入他的最深处。

“我也要射了……”刘备亲吻这诸葛亮，每一下顶弄都十分有力，“要射在你的肚子里。你若是怀孕了，可别怪我。”

“主公尽管射进来……有多少我都想要。”诸葛亮迷迷糊糊地配合着刘备的言语调笑，“我若是能怀孕就好了，那我就给主公诞下半狐半人的子嗣。”

刘备再次冲刺了几次，终于低吟着，将阳精灌入诸葛亮的穴内。歇息了片刻，他慢慢抽出软下来的阳具，诸葛亮只觉得肠内有液体随着抽出的动作慢慢流出来，弄得屁股又是泥泞一片。

这时候，刘备俯下身，轻轻吻了诸葛亮的唇。

情欲过后，两人相拥而卧，浅眠了一会，当身体从那高潮的余韵中苏醒过来，诸葛亮还忍不住要紧紧贴上刘备的身体，亲吻他的脸颊和唇。

“你还想要？”

“想是想，没力气了。”诸葛亮轻轻笑着，抱紧了刘备，“不过也不用一时贪欢太多，来日方长嘛。”

“看起来，孔明是真的不会再离我而去了。”

“我不是说过了吗，主公还不信我？”

“也不是不信……只是担心，孔明若真是在人间太久会损耗道行的话，岂不是……”

“主公，济世安民是我所愿，从一开始我就知道这条路艰辛不易，也做好了最坏的心理准备。我不怕损耗道行，只怕世间没有明主，不能尽我所能。”诸葛亮说着，把头靠在刘备胸口，压低了一点声音，“也怕这世上多有负心之人，伤我太深。但是遇到了主公以后，我便什么都不怕了。”

“孔明……”

“除非我耗尽道行，彻底被打回原形，否则我便誓死跟随主公。”诸葛亮目光炯炯，言辞掷地有声。“主公这里，便是我的归宿了。”

刘备点点头，满脸感激地笑着，再次拉过诸葛亮，轻轻亲吻他的额头。

“孔明既有此心，我必不负你。”刘备说着把他拥在怀中，吹了灯火，“睡吧，知道你会在我身边，不会离开，我也能睡个好觉了。”


End file.
